The Stalker of Tomoko Nomura
by triviatrap1982
Summary: Things start realitively quiet at Holy Forest, as Onizuka must deal with his new principal Daimon Misuzu, a Creeper, and a whole host of things that would make things interesting.
1. Just an Ordinary day

The Stalker of Tomoko Nomura-Just an Ordinary day, but...

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Great Teacher Onizuka. It is owned by Tohru Fujisawa.

**Author's Notes: **This is going to be a straight up Onizuka fiction story. However, I will have to create a couple of original Characters that aren't overpowering (if so let me know in the reviews so I may adjust). Also, this is my first ever Great Teacher Onizuka fiction. If you see anything out of line, let me know through reviews (constructively).

* * *

It definitely was one very _warm _day on the campus of Holy Forest Academy. The students were talking about the rather mundane things. That is...unless it's class 3-4. They were talking about how Onizuka, their teacher, was lucking out. He really also had quite some problems as of the past couple of weeks. For example...he got evicted from his living quarters, had a serious reduction in pay...and in general...a headache because of the new principal...Daimon Misuzu. Still of having to be busted down to assistant teacher was something of a blow to his pride. Still, he took it in stride as he found other means. Still...Misuzu couldn't fault him. He was after all, quite lucky. He also wasn't exactly starving. Fuyutsuki, as been having him stay at her apartment, despite the objections of Uchiyamada. Even though, everything still has been working out, somewhat.

"Okay," Onizuka said with a sigh, "I wonder what dirty tricks I'm up for today."

"Onizuka, is that any way to greet your superiors?" Misuzu asked, with a slick smile on her face.

'Shit...' he thought, '...quick come up with something!'

"Actually," he lied, "I'm just concerned about practical jokes is all!"

"We all are," she said with a straight face.

'He definitely has saved himself,' she thought.

"Well have a good day!" he said, going straight to class 3-4.

He made his way to class 3-4, and took his seat at the back of the class room. He sat in a metal fold away chair, and he knew that Fuyutsuki would be on time. He thought he was home free, until he was summoned to Misuzu's office. He decided to take the bait anyway. With the way things were...he definitely was going to make things a lot interesting. He looked at his watch, it was nearly time for the morning assembly. First, he had gone to Misuzu's office.

"Yo, you wanted to see me?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes," she said, "you will be missing the morning assembly."

"Great, I guess I won't be paid this week," he said, nearly rolling his eyes.

"Not quite...you have a special assignment."

"Do I have to move to the garbage dump now?" he asked nearly sharply.

"Aww, I'm not _that _cruel," she said smiling. "You are going to be the orange band for the students who come in late."

"Is that all?" he asked. "Seriously, I thought your security forces had that covered."

"You won't be doing any real work."

"I'm just standing there at a closed gate all day...perfect."

She dismissed Onizuka from the office. She wanted to make him genuinely to be so miserable that he would be working a 591 yen per hour job. Still, she admired that he has stuck around, even for all the crap she's put them through. That is, when something happens it all falls into her plans anyhow...somehow. Later on that day, while Onizuka has been watching an empty gate, he thought he heard somebody move. He looked, but it was a bird. So he thought. Still, he knew something wasn't quite right. Even later on at gym class...it felt weird

"Hey," Miyabi asked, after she ran about ten laps around the track, "do you have the feeling somebody's watching us?"

"Like taking pictures in the bushes," Anko answered, "yeah...it must be that Onizuka."

"He's been stuck at that gate all day," she returned, "though...I'll deal with him later."

"If there is somebody there...they'd be disappointed..especially with Tomoko."

"Probably," Miyabi said, "either way, he'd get a cheap thrill and move on."

Miyabi and Anko laughed like hyenas. That is, they had little idea on exactly _how _true they were. In fact, the creeper bolted before anybody noticed. Later, at lunch time, Onizuka was on the rooftop. He was tired of watching an empty gate. He looked through the system for earning points to actually have enough money to not be taken advantage of. Still, he was rather grateful that he was able to save enough to actually eat when he needed to. His bliss was short lived however. He was summoned to Misuzu's office again.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked in a semi-annoyed tone.

"Yes, you've done a great job watching the gate," she said.

"Did class 3-4 learn anything?" he asked flatly. While he normally is a bit spirited...today, is a rather off day.

"They did yes," she answered.

"Right, let me see exactly how I fucked up," he said bluntly. He knew of that points system.

"Here you go," she said smiling

"Just three points again," he said with a slick smile, "I think I'll have a better shot at the lottery."

"Do you want to try your luck?" she asked slickly.

"No, I actually have to eat," he said, "besides...I don't think the Ministry of Education would appreciate having a corpse for an assistant teacher."

He collected his money, and went home. Misuzu gave a grunt of disapproval...however, by law she _had _to give him his full wages. Though, tying it into the points system, is quite illegal. Though, she didn't know that something was about to go down either. Onizuka then looked and he saw Miyabi and Anko hanging about. It was the end of the day, and well, they lingered.

"Don't you have anything to do?" Onizuka asked.

"You're not..." Anko started.

"He still is," Miyabi interrupted, "he can go straight to the principal if need be."

"True...but..." Onizuka said, a tiny bit annoyed.

"We do," Anko answered.

"Good, have a good evening," he said walking out of the school.

"What was all that about?" Anko said. "He usually is a bit..."

"I know...something really strange is happening."

"It's like somebody's on my grave, pissing on it, and tap dancing on it."

That was quite blunt. The girls decided they better get going...if they get caught, they surely would be yelled at. Still...it felt like somebody was being a peeper...and they really didn't exactly know who. At some lonely apartment, meanwhile, a guy has printed out digital photos of Tomoko, even the accidental up-skirt pictures.

"These are perfect," he said happily, "Tomoko Nomura _will _be mine."

This guy definitely had a very serious fetish to school girls. He also had a very serious fetish to voyeurism. That is...he has peeped on girls before. However, he's decided that Tomoko would be the "object of his affections". He decided he'd have to get closer inside of Holy Forest on very valid, yet, false pretenses. The very next day, Onizuka had her conversation from the other students before morning assembly. He was concerned that there was a stalker on the grounds. Naturally, he relayed his concerns to Misuzu...who was quite dismissive about them.

"Well, he better not let me catch him," Onizuka said plainly.

"You can't assault a..." Uchiyamada tried to protest.

"It's okay," Misuzu said, "he'll only go to jail and lose his job."

"The ball's in your court," Onizuka said, "In fact, Anko and Miyabi said as much yesterday."

"Do you know who they're peeping on?" Uchiyamada asked of curiously.

"Yes, they believe Tomoko is being peeped on...though, as Misuzu said...it's all rumor until we have anything more solid."

'This will figure into my plans,' Misuzu thought. 'Still, he's right...we can't act out of hand...'

The morning assembly went on, with a final warning from Misuzu. That is, she warned them to take extra steps as a creeper was about. They had no idea that their rumors and conversations would spark something like this. In fact, they were quite certain it was rumors. Though, with the thought processes of most of the students, they've taken it very seriously. After, Onizuka was just assigned to his class...as Misuzu got yelled at for allowing Onizuka to watch the gates, by the governing board. She decided that it was going to be alright.

"Misuzu," Ai said, "there's a gentleman to see you...he says it's quite important."

"Do you know who it is?" she asked.

"Yes...it's Assemblyman Ohta."

"Damn...I got to take this right away."

She went on to her meeting. However, everything was already set into motion. That was secondary...however, she had to deal with a very angry politician. That is, this is the same guy who's eternally grateful to Onizuka for saving his daughter a while back. He definitely has heard from his daughter. He has some serious words for her.


	2. Feathers Have been Ruffled

The Stalker of Tomoko Nomura- Feathers Have been Ruffled

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Great Teacher Onizuka. It is owned by Tohru Fujisawa.

Misuzu adjusted her hair, and her business outfit...her skirt and her heavier jacket...and went to visit with Mr. Tohru Ohta. He is the assembly man whose daughter was kidnapped by some two-bit hoods. Onizuka only risked his life, to save hers. Also, on that day, he scored a 500 on the national exams, pissing off quite a few of his critics. Still...he was kept waiting...and he was thinking back to _exactly _to what Hidemi had told him once the start of the new term has happened. It was still fresh in his mind...last week, about one week to the day...

"Hey dad," Hidemi said, as she kicked her shoes off, "I just talked with Onizuka."

"How is he doing?" he asked. He flipped the page to his newspaper.

"Well, not so great, he's been evicted from his on-campus apartment," she relayed to him.

"He didn't do anything wrong..." he said going quite concerned.

"Actually, it was ordered by the principal, Daimon Misuzu."

"I see...what about his pay?" He asked gravely concerned. "Do you know if he's being treated fairly?"

"Not even close," she answered frowning, "She's tied all of the teacher's pay into a useless, and illegal, points system."

"I will have to make plans to visit her..." he said.

"That's going to be impossible," she noted, "You're going to be in assembly for business...and your election to the Diet is coming up."

"That is true...I will drop in through the ministry of education."

He then was snapped back to the present, as he was greeted by Misuzu. She _really _was quite nervous. Like a good poker player, she kept it hidden. They exchanged the pleasantries that were obligatory. She then took him to her desk, sitting on the opposite end. Though...he wasn't about to let her off the hook. He has learned to question first, and verify at the same time.

"I hear Onizuka got demoted to assistant teacher, is that right?" he asked very directly.

"Yes, he has been demoted," she answered honestly.

"Do you have any reason _why _you demoted him?"

"I believe his style of teaching is not compatible with Holy Forest traditions."

"Traditions aside...you _do _know that what you're doing is illegal?"

"What do you mean...?"

"That is, I have asked Onizuka last week to get me a copy of his contract...you've breached it quite a few times over."

"That was under the old order."

"Do not forget that all private schools in Japan still must answer to the Ministry of Education," he reminded.

"Maybe, but while he's employed here..."

"You will go by the terms of his contract set out by Sakurai," he then warned. "I also have more."

"Oh...what is that?"

"You see, even if he didn't live on campus...you're not allowed to tie in a teacher's pay through a point's system."

"I figured it'd be a good way to motivate teachers to try their very best," she covered.

"That's not how it works," he said, "my daughter has told me that Onizuka's been living on slave wages..."

"How is this any of your business?" she spat violently.

"I am glad you asked," he said, "I know _quite _a few employment lawyers who are aching to take on an easy open-and-shut case."

"I also have proof that..."

"If that proof was obtained illegally, you've brought more troubles on yourself."

"What are you getting at?"

"Restore Onizuka to his rightful positions...including his on-campus apartment...or face the alternative of being investigated."

"There's no way out of this, is there..."

"No," he said, "as I've said, I know quite a few lawyers who will take this case for absolutely free."

"As for that...that was just a paperwork misunderstanding," she lied, to save face, "I'll restore him right away...he'll be back to his full rank."

"Now, then," he said rising, "I must leave for business, see to it that you don't violate his rights, or any other teacher's rights, again."

As they shook hands, he left feeling satisfied. Misuzu's plans were ruined big time. She got Onizuka's file and got to work. As Ohta explained clear as day...she'd have to deal with a lot of grief from the legal establishment, and also from the powers from the Japanese Ministry of Education. Once she filed the papers away, and made them official she went to the computer to inform the board of the latest developments. To say that they weren't pleased is an understatement.

"How the fuck can you give in like that?" the ring leader spat.

"Calm down," his second in command said, "after all, Onizuka has quite a few friends to fight on his behalf."

"That still is unacceptable," he returned.

"That's not a problem," Misuzu said, "I'll have to alter my plans to get rid of him, _and _his friends."

"Are you sure?" a third member asked.

"I am positive," she said, "we do need to watch our step from here on."

"She's right, we cannot do anything out of line," the second in command warned.

"We'll do it your way...but be warned that we are not to be burned."

As the on-line meeting ended, the creeper was in his living room. He had intercepted the conversations...and hacked into the web cam of her meeting with Ohta. He smiled. He knew that he had perfect blackmail. However, he wanted more. He wanted something to cement some naughty pictures. While he was pursuing Tomoko...he needed some "pictorial references" of Misuzu. He also was quite happy as he was able snag an electronics contract with Holy Forest thanks to Sakurai and the Board.

"I get to go there tomorrow, and get some perfect pictures," he said smiling, with a short giggle. "Daimon Misuzu, or Tomoko Nomura...I can't decide!"

He then knew he was going to get the one key piece of evidence. He needed to get that phone from Tomoko...or at the very least get one like it so he can hack into it. He really was going to cause some troubles. He decided he needed to pull out the sweet and/or innocent act when meeting with Sakurai. He also knew to call her this morning to confirm the appointment. Meanwhile, Misuzu summoned Onizuka back to her office...with a check for back wages he was owed.

"Wow, it seems you couldn't tame the wild Onizuka after all," he joked.

"I just had a run-in with a friend of yours...a Mr. Ohta..." She said, trying not to be bitter.

"Oh, I remember him," he said smiling, "his wife used to cause trouble for me, but that ended."

"I'm not familiar..." Misuzu said.

"Well, some two-bit hoods tried to rape their daughter...I took a beating to save her life"

'Damn...he _has _all the luck!' she mentally hissed.

"Is that all?"

"Yes...I am restoring your on-campus apartment...and will replace all valuables that were lost, destroyed, and thrown away..."

"Good," he said, "I was in the mood to update everything anyway."

"Don't get too comfortable...you got class to teach tomorrow."

"Perfect, I get my seat back in the teacher's offices," he said. "It's been nice doing business with you."

"Yes, that is all," she said.

"By the way, you shouldn't be so uptight," he said. "It makes you uglier."

He left before she could do anything. The plain truth was...she knew he was exactly right. She then gave a smile. She knew that even with his back pay, there'd been no way he could re-do everything he's lost. Though...she has admitted that his luck seem to kick in quite evenly. Meanwhile...she looked out the window and saw a police car pull in. Ai was in trouble as she had done something not-so-right with a student who argued about his Classical text book.

"I'm going to need some help," the cop said.

"You're going to need it when I sue..." Ai said coldly.

"Whatever," he said going to the radio, "this is where the detectives get involved."

"You mean...?"

"Yes...this one is way out of my hands, so you _both _had better sit tight."

He called in the squad for a detective. He was definitely a a tall guy, at 180.34 centimeters. He was quite an athletic guy. His black hair was a little messy. That aside, he definitely has asked the patrol officer on why he was called. He then got the info from the patrol officers who thought it'd be a great idea.

"Great," he said, "some wanna be police girl is harassing her own student."

"Sir, from what I've seen...he's not being allowed in because of his Classics text book," the patrolman said.

"Yeah...and what I gather, she hates the classical literature"

"That's not an arrest able offense..."

"True," he said, "and neither is being a gawker."

"HELP THERE'S A PEEPER!" a female student yelled.

With no time to waste, the cop, and the detective ran to the gates. Onizuka was on the scene and he yelled. The creeper got away, but made sure he had _all _pictures with him. After the commotion, they were ready to jump to conclusions. The detective decided he had better interview _everybody _just in case.

"You," he said pointing to Onizuka, "do you know that guy?"

"If I did...do you think he'd be hanging around a school?" he snapped.

"Listen...I'm in no mood for snark remarks."

"I don't know him." Right...maybe I had better talk to your principal.

"I will personally take you to her," he said.

"This better not be a set-up."

"Have your officers talk to the girls out here."

The patrol officer did just that. In fact, he was forced to call for back-up. The conclusions were the same, it was a guy who was just hanging there. He also was in dark garb as to not be identified. All they could determine, was that hey had brown eyes. Of course, that was all the officers had going for them. Meanwhile, Onizuka looked at the detective.

"Damn, I picked a wrong time to quit smoking," he hissed.

"Well...I had no choice," Onizuka said, "they're quite expensive."

"Who's that hot woman?" the detective said.

"That's our principal, Daimon Misuzu."

"Good, show me to the office then," he ordered.

"Don't get into trouble," he said. "her size F's are what separate the men from the perverts."

"I won't...um..."

"Onizuka," he said, "I'm Eikichi Onizuka."

"Oh, I'm Gennai Aizawa..." he said.

He escorted Gennai to Misuzu's offices. She then was introduced. Onizuka went back to class 3-4 to check up on the students. He knew that some ran straight back there...or saw something different. In either case, he was going to make things a lot harder for them to _not _tell the truth. That is...

"That's right boys and girls," he said. "If you lie to a cop, you're going to be in the worst trouble you've ever been in."

"Though...why peep on Tomoko?" Murai asked. "I mean...really...what's the point?"

"I do share the same question," he said. "more importantly _why _in broad daylight?"

"He's got balls, that's for sure," Murai then said nodding.

"Right, we have the _who _he's stalking...but we don't have _why _he's stalking."

While the rather skeletal class of 3-4 were contemplating the why...Gennai grilled Misuzu. He was rather impressed that she held up well. He then looked over out of the window. He saw his patrol officers wrapping things up. He decided to do the same just as well. Though, his mouth got the better of him.

"I had better wrap this up," he said.

"Aww, and we had such fun," she said sarcastically.

"If I weren't engaged...that would had been arranged."

"If you weren't a cop...I'd smack you dead in the face."

"Watch, threatening a cop is an offense," he warned.

"I think you are done here," she said.

"I will be back," he said. "Don't skip town."

He promptly left Misuzu's office. He mentally cursed as he let his mouth get ahead of his brain. He hasn't had that problem while with his immediate superiors...however...in situations like this...he hated it. Meanwhile, the creeper got the pictures of Tomoko uploaded. He smiled very broadly. If fact, he's got a lot of promotional items linked to her.

"Tomoko...I can see us in a fairy tail wedding," he said...kissing a card board cut out of her. "Don't worry...we'll be together for all eternity."

He really has lost his mind. He placed the bunny-girl Tomoko aside. He then got her measurements from online. He also lucked out, he was able to order a wedding dress for her _exact _measurements. He really was going to make Tomoko's life very miserable. Still...he wanted to get something...that something so he can hack into her cell phone. Tomorrow...was going to be the day where he puts _everything _in full force. Meanwhile, Onizuka was in his newly re-acquired apartment, playing a new video game. He had a visitor in Hidemi Ohta who came by.

"Hey," he asked, "did your dad have anything to do with me getting re-instated fully?"

"He surely did," she said sitting on his couch, topped with the Union Jack throw.

"I will have to properly thank him," he said.

"I can take care of that," she said smiling.

"Hey do you still have that fetish?"

"Yup," she said, "besides, I was out of line back then."

"It's okay," he said.

"By the way," she said, "welcome home."

"Thanks," he said, "maybe I had better walk you home, that creeper may be out."

"A creeper...wow, you never have an easy day."

"Nope, but things do work out."

He saved, and ended his game, to escort Hidemi home. Since he's supposed to be on campus, the Angels weren't allowed to harass him. Still, he had the gut feeling that the creeper is out. They ran into Tomoko, who was out quite late. She kind of forgot where convenience store was. They stopped off there first. Hidemi had to let that slide.

"Tomoko, you really should be careful," Hidemi said.

"Thanks," she said, "though...I wonder how I forgot..."

"That's alright," she said, "besides, there's a rumor that there's a creeper after you."

"Don't scare her," Onizuka said, "even if it is true, she'll be frightened."

"I apologize, teacher," she said bowing.

"Oh, come to think of it, the boys in class were talking about that," Tomoko said...as everything fast forwarded.

"Now, to get the both of you home," he said, paying for his snacks, and magazines, "before you get grounded."

He escorted the two home. First Tomoko, since she lived nearby. Secondly, Hidemi who has been very fond of Onizuka. Her mother, was grateful for Onizuka coming. She invited him in, but he had to decline. He then was at campus. He saw Ai there, to give him a dirty look. She hated that he lucked into his situations.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"No," she said, "see you tomorrow."

"You really _should _get out more."

She scoffed and went home. He just rolled his eyes. She really did need to mind her own business. Either way he returned, and he wasn't feeling up to his video games. The next day...all hell is going to break loose. The thing is, nobody knows _who _is doing it...and _why _he's targeting Tomoko. Either way...he knows he has to be on his guard. Especially now with that cop Gennai nosing around. This was something he really needed to figure out.


	3. Granted Access to the Yellow Brick Road

The Stalker of Tomoko Nomura- Granted Access to the Yellow Brick Road

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Great Teacher Onizuka. It is owned by Tohru Fujisawa.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the reviews. I do have to thank Grey Wolf4 for pointing one thing out. In chapter 2, the ringleader is Ishihara. I also will thank sephiroth12285 for the review as well. This is my first GTO fiction, and while it's an okay start...I hope to have things fall into place.

The very next morning, at about 7:15 in the morning, Onizuka was early. He was laying out his lesson plans. He also was laying out plans for something a bit more exciting than bottle rockets. He decided that he was going to have to do something quite grand. Though...that would have to wait. He saw a guy who was walking past his class room, quite lost. He was well dressed in a suit and tie. He then decided to engage the guy, since he had business there.

"Are you lost?" Onizuka asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Sakurai's office," he returned.

"Follow me then," he said. "It's a lot faster."

"Thank you," he apologized, "this is my first time here."

"Don't worry about it," he said, "it's easy to get lost here, even if you've been here a while."

"You're the famous Onizuka," he then said off-handed.

"Wow, my name's gone through Japan that quickly," he returned, "I guess I'm a rather minor celebrity."

"Well, have you heard of Horatio Alger?"

"Yes, I have," he said. "he's written the rags-to-riches stories."

"Considering your circumstances, it's definitely true."

"What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Akira Kodoma," he said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you," he said. "Just watch...our Principal will eat you alive."

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything to make them upset."

"Also be careful," he said, "there's a dangerous creeper around here."

"Oh...I've heard that on the nine news last night."

"Yeah, just be careful," he said, "he may be psychotic."

Akira nodded. He realized that Onizuka had been 100% correct. They made it to Sakurai's office where, Misuzu was waiting. He stuck around, as he had some questions. Though it started into a very short conversation about why he's there. He assumed that Akira was going to be a new teacher here. However, that was quickly shot down.

"Well," he said, "good luck...you're going to need it."

"Oh, I'm not going to be a teacher here," Akira admitted, "I'm going to upgrade the electronics here."

"You mean like computer systems, and the whole bit?" Onizuka asked.

"Definitely," he said, "otherwise, my day job is an electrical engineer."

"Oh, you're the guy who helps plan out the electrical lines here in Tokyo," Onizuka said quite interested.

"It's more than that," he said. "I don't want to bore you to sleep, it's quite involved."

"That's fair," he said. "Miss Sakurai, he's all yours."

Once he left, and went back to his business, they got down to business. Sakurai was definitely impressed with his knowledge of electronics, and electricity. Misuzu was just as impressed as he was very technical After the thirty-minute meeting, they decided to have him do a survey around the school grounds.

"If it's alright," he said, "I'll need unrestricted access."

"I don't know..." Sakurai said very tentatively.

"I'm not going to do anything illegal promise," he returned.

"Well," she said, "you will have to come back after all of the students are home."

"That's quite reasonable," he said.

"For the unrestricted areas, can you get started right away?" Misuzu asked.

"I definitely can," Akira then said happily.

"Good," Sakurai said, "you will start right away."

"I will need your help," he then said, "I would need an individual teachers' survey."

"That can be done," Misuzu said nodding, "In fact, we can get Uchiyamada on it right away."

Once he left, he decided that he would do the unrestricted areas first. There were plenty of unrestricted spaces However, locker rooms, and restrooms were considered off-limits. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was going to _only _check out the girls' locker rooms, showers, and restrooms. Though, once off-hours came...he returned. He had to be fair, and check out all of the restricted areas. That also included Onizuka's apartment. He first checked out the boys' locker rooms, showers, and restrooms. He determined minimal work would be needed. He made a beeline for the Girls' facilities. He decided to set in some hidden cameras. That is...he didn't know it, but he correctly guessed Tomoko's Locker number. He was set. After he placed a hidden camera in the showers, and in the stalls. He then trolled around the grounds, as he wanted to look for something. That is, he found a cell phone, a smart phone.

"What do we have here," he said, "some student left it."

He took it. He reasoned that he'd turn it it to Misuzu in the morning. He has a lot of work to do. Once he was off campus, he went directly home. He turned on his light, and looked at it. In his curiosity, he decided to take it apart. He hit the jackpot when he saw a recording device, _and _an audio bug. He then broke down the phone, and found a lot of data that was a gold mine. It directly lead to Misuzu.

"Miss Misuzu," he said, "you've been a bad girl...I can't _wait _to use this."

He was able to download a lot of the video from the phone's hard drive. Once he had that done...he was able to find a way to hack a random phone. This took hours. He was able to get a video feed, directly to Tomoko's phone. He saw her get up, in very cute, pink pajama set. He smiled. He knew he can stalk her and get pictures of her...without nearly getting caught like he did the day before. He also hacked into Misuzu's home, and office computers. He got some serious video. He smiled. He decided to record both Tomoko and Misuzu's goings on.

"Soon, everything will work out," he said smiling. "Soon, Tomoko, you're going to be mine.

As he readied his plans for the blackmail, and the stalking...he realized he needed to play it cool in public. Thankfully, he'd be going on campus again, to help install the new wi-fi systems. Per Misuzu's orders, they're to be locked _only_ to the campus. He installed a compact, yet powerful antenna on the rooftop. He also installed a community relay in the teacher's office, the principal's offices, and Sakurai's offices.

"That's all," he said smiling.

"The internet here is incredibly fast," Sakurai said.

"I locked it only to be used on campus, you won't have to worry about war drivers"

"What are those?" Sakurai asked confused.

"They're people who drive around looking for a free connection."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"It is, but people do it anyway."

"Thank you for the secure system," she said.

"It's no problem," he smiled. "If there are any problems, or questions just call on me."

"I will," she said.

"By the way, you should really remind your students to keep a hold of their personal property."

"Oh, right, one of our students lost his phone."

"It's alright," he said, "I took custody of it, and will return it."

He did just that. He had a very slick smile on his face. He knew he had Misuzu caught. He turned the phone into her. He still kept up his nice routine. He didn't want to tip his cards yet. He knew he was going to get something out of it. He then returned back home. Onizuka was a tiny bit suspicious. However, he had no proof this guy was a creeper. Noboru came by wondering what the fuss was about.

"Oh, he's just installed a school-wide system," he said.

"That's rather amazing," Noboru said, "from what I've heard, it's hooked only to the campus."

"Knowing Misuzu, she'd lock me out of the system out of spite," Onizuka said.

"Wow...that's not very nice..."

"I know, but I've had my run-ins with her before."

"You do know you have free run of the campus..."

"True, but I'm not giving her any ammunition."

Noboru knew how it was going to be. Onizuka then got the class back into his room. He then started his lessons. Though, he never dressed up...he kept it quite plain. He wore just a blue-and-white striped t-shirt. Though, he had to forgo the cigarette. He had to quit as his time in poverty had shown him...they were quite expensive a pack. about 800 yen a pack. Tomoko got in a little bit late as her alarm clock failed to go off.

"Tomoko," Onizuka said, "you're late."

"Oh, I apologize," she said sweetly.

"Take your seat," he said in a calmed tone.

She has done so. She didn't tell him that she's lost quite a bit of sleep. Especially with e-mails from her fan club pouring in. Her agent said that she didn't have to individually respond to all of the e-mails. Either way, she knew she was going to be a bit tired. She looked like she was going to fall asleep. She's kept it together long enough.

"Now, don't forget," Onizuka warned, "we _do _have exams coming up, therefore...you'd be wise to study."

"Eh," Miyabi started, "maybe Tomoko can actually pull a B-"

"You're not the one to talk," Onizuka said evenly, "you're grades ain't that much better."

"That would be a burn," Murai said.

The class agreed, as Miyabi was feeling quite embarrassed. Still, Onizuka still had the headache of the exams. He actually has to grade them. He also gave fair warning, that he wasn't going to allow anybody to fail. They took the call seriously as they didn't want to be punished. After, Onizuka went to the Teacher's offices to get the materials for his next class. He saw a very upset Fuyutsuki.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I just heard on the news that the creeper was still out there..." she said uneasy.

"Well, the word's got out on the news," he said.

"I think I thought I saw somebody take a picture..."

"He's really got balls...he'll get his eventually."

Onizuka definitely had no idea that his words would ring true, a lot later. He decided he'd better keep an eye out on anybody who was coming into, or out of campus. He's had a lot of problems with people tempting fate. Therefore, he was in no mood. Still, he couldn't miss the fact that Tomoko was quite tired, and quite late. Something was a bit more than those e-mails.


	4. The Curse of the Unwanted Letters

The Stalker of Tomoko Nomura- The Curse of the Unwanted Letters

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Great Teacher Onizuka. It is owned by Tohru Fujisawa.

They day has went on, though Tomoko has looked through her e-mails. She enjoyed her emails...however, somewhere being _quite _creepy from one user. He had cardboard cut-outs of her that he's purchased. He couldn't get any of the pictures he was able to obtain through the hidden cameras. That'd been quite creepy. She grew rather concerned. So much so, that she went to go see Onizuka who was on the roof.

"Well, we definitely got somebody who isn't acting right," Onizuka said.

"W-what should I do?" Tomoko asked.

"Go to the police box, and make a report," he ordered. "The more this goes on, the worst it's going to get."

"Do you think they'll believe me?"

"Yes, in fact, print out your e-mails from this user...TomokoLuver80," he said looking at the device.

"I shouldn't go alone," she then added.

"Nope," he said, "because I am going to assign somebody to you...since I'll be grading papers all day."

"I hope I'm not..."

"You're no trouble at all," he said.

"Do you think this person lives in Japan?"

"For all I know," he said, "he's probably into Hentai anime..."

Onizuka did describe himself just a little bit. Caveat, is that he's way into his video games to care about e-mails. Also, he has to be grading papers around this time. He ended up separating Anko and Miyabi from the herd and gave them rather strict orders. His failure would not be tolerated speech applied to them as well. The really don't see how any e-mails would be a problem. Murai printed out the emails he found...and he really got sick.

"Really...this guy is a card..." he said, putting it very lightly.

"What do you mean?" Anko asked.

"Anko...how would you feel if you had something like this in your inbox," he said showing her the printed e-mails.

"Damn, this is creepy," Anko answered.

"It also is unnatural," Miyabi returned.

"Well, If I were you three, I'd get going," he said. "Onizuka's going to be beyond pissed."

"I thought you..."

"I got grounded," he said, "apparently, a mom's hearing depends on movement."

They nodded, and they went to the police box. Tomoko filed a complaint against the stalker e-mailer. In fact, it seemed as if he was watching her all of the time. The officer, then called the main headquarters. That is, he knew this was beyond his scope. From there, Gennai had gotten this case dropped in his lap.

"Well, I get to protect an idol," Gennai said.

"Yes," the superintendent said gruffly, "do not muck this up."

"Trust me...he'd be wise to use his right to remain silent."

"Whatever, just get to work."

Gennai also made a call to the Cyber crimes division They told him he'd be backed up for weeks. Mainly because they're still figuring out from another stalker case. He knew he had to get to work. Cyber Crimes would be very busy. He decided to go back to Holy Forest, to interview those who know about the Stalker. First he decided to call his live-in fiancée, to let her know it's going to be quite long.

"Aww," she said pouting, "I was going to make your favorite!"

"I know love," he said, "however, I think you may be brining that to work for me."

"Oh, I hope you don't bring it home," she said thinking of his health.

"Once this thing is over...I'm taking you to the hot springs in Hokkaido," he promised. "I have the money saved up."

"You know...we can still discuss our wedding plans."

"I have to go before I get into trouble, love you," he said.

"I love you too."

He ended the call. He smiled. Sure she got a little childish sometimes, but he loved her. He sighed, and looked at the clock. He decided he'd have to get going before everybody went home for the day. First he went straight to Onizuka who was grading his test papers. It wasn't as hard as most thought it was. He waited until he finished when he saw Gennai.

"Hello again," Onizuka said, "did you get assigned the case?"

"I did...how did you know?" he returned.

"I am the one who told Tomoko to get to the police in the first place."

"What is your relationship to Tomoko Nomura?" he asked straight up.

"I'm her homeroom teacher," he said. "She's a bit absent-minded, but she really is sweet."

"When did she get these e-mails?" he asked directly.

"They've been coming in since last night," Onizuka guessed.

"Right, there's no way you've known exactly."

"You should have the printed e-mails by now," he said.

"Yes, they were faxed to me by an officer."

"Exactly how bad are they?"

"They're quite creepy..."

"I wonder if the peeper from a couple of days ago..."

"I'll determine that," he said, "concentrate on your papers."

"Before you leave, make sure you talked to Miyabi, Anko, and Tomoko,"

He nodded and let Onizuka go back to work. He groaned, as one of the students were being quite cute with his answers. Gennai then caught up with Murai who printed the e-mails. He confirmed what Onizuka told him. He also added that Onizuka would have been upset should anything had happened to Tomoko.

"I can see," he said, "do you think that this Tomoko is special?"

"I don't," he said. "the only reason why she's popular is because she's got big boobs..."

"Really," Onizuka said _right _behind him, "you should know better than to bad-mouth a classmate."

"WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?" Murai yelped from surprise.

"My hearing is based on movement...therefore your mouth moved," he answered.

"I will ask again, what do you think about Tomoko...is she special?" Gennai repeated. "No more cute stuff."

"Yeah, she is," he answered honestly. "Though she's a little slow, everybody...well almost everybody...adores her."

"Is that right...why would she be with two other girls?" he asked.

"The guy you see behind me willed it."

"That's right," Onizuka returned. "Besides, Miyabi and Tomoko were best friends up until this point."

"Right, I will be back tomorrow, to ask them the questions."

"With them, not with their parents away," he said.

"Right, I have to play by the book."

Gennai left the guys alone. Onizuka shot Murai a rather dirty look. He decided to get away before he gets punished. Meanwhile, Akira had actually decided to call Misuzu. He already knew about how she was operating. He also knew that he was going to have to disguise his voice. This was after all a necessity. She would recognize his voice. He used a cellphone application that he had. He also had to block his number from being traced by caller ID. Then...he went into motion. On the other end...

"Hello," Misuzu said, "how may I help you."

"I know what you've been doing with the board," he said, in an altered voice.

"Who is this?" she hissed.

"That is what the cops would love to know..." he taunted.

"W-what do you want?"

"I have two demands...and listen carefully!"

"O-okay," she said, "I-I'm listening."

"I'm not interested cash," he started. "You are going to give me full naked pictures and videos!"

"If I don't?" she then asked.

"Then have fun talking with Gennai trying to proclaim your innocence...with the information I got!"

"What else...?"

"You had better _not _tell anybody!" he warned. "You keep your trap shut, even that idiot Onizuka is not to know about it!"

"When do you want your first..."

"You have one week...don't be late."

He hung up the phone. He also ended the app. He now can concentrate on his main target Tomoko. He wanted to get close to her...and gain her trust. He also wanted to not tip his hand too early. He decided to put on his friendly act for a lot longer. He had brought a Tuxedo that he was going to wear with Tomoko's wedding dress. He gave a rather creepy smile.

"Soon...you're going to be mine," he said. "Now...to get rid of that idiot Onizuka and Misuzu..."

He then hacked into her phone, and she was _just _about to get showered. He smiled as these were perfect shots. He was recording, as he wanted to have something to remember her by. He was also going to get more, as Tomoko's absent minded behavior took him to the showers. he really smile broadly. Meanwhile, Onizuka was hanging about, and he saw Fuyutsuki. He was genuinely concerned.

"Something isn't right," he said, "there's a psycho stalker on the loose...and Misuzu isn't talking to anybody."

"That is strange," she said, "she usually has a very smart remark."

"I don't know what's going on, but I do not like it."

"Neither do I...do you think Tomoko is alright?"

"I actually will make a call to her agent to make plans," he said.

"Do you think Mr. Okinoshima would understand?"

"He would," he said, "at this point, he's a brother to her."

Murai didn't argue, with him. Onizuka was frustrated when he got a busy signal. It turns out, he was on the line with another client. He hung up, only to have him call back. He explained the situation clearly. As expected, the young manager is definitely upset with the lack of bodyguards for Tomoko. Onizuka shared his same frustrations.

"Mr. Okinoshima," Onizuka said, "where are you at right now?"

"I'm in Shinjuku right this second...I won't be in for another few hours."

"Good, you know where my apartment is at."

"I will be at the Nomura home to be honest," he said.

"I'll meet you there...this is something that is quite unnerving."

"Mr. Onizuka, do you know if the stalker in the peeper is the same person?"

"That's my idea," he said.

"Well...whatever it is, I hope the cops end it."

"Actually, you might want to call on Sergeant Gennai Aisawa," Onizuka returned. "I have his business card if you need to make a call."

"Thank you," Ichiro said relieved, "hopefully we can figure something out."

"It's not a problem," Onizuka said.

Once he ended the call, he went straight to Tomoko's house. To his surprise, Ichiro, her manager, came in quite early. He was able to find a bus, and a couple of transfers. Either way, he wasn't too willing to dispense the normal conversation.. They then were let in by Tomoko, who then showed them a rather creepy gift.

"Okay...I'm not sure what this is..." Ichiro said.

"It's one of those dating games," he said.

"I don't know..." Tomoko then said.

"I believe this guy is working his way up," Ichiro said.

"Did you call Gennai as I've told you?" Onizuka asked.

"He instructed us all to stay here," he said.

"What would he do?" Tomoko asked. She really didn't know what was going on.

"We'll talk to your parents, and if necessary...take you to a safe-house," Onizuka said.

"I'm frustrated there's no bodyguards around!"

Gennai then shown up, as he was able to better explain everything. He then questioned Ichiro. He had told him of his occupation. He then finally put it together. They also shown him the game that was sent to them the game. He took it as evidence. He noted that Tomoko had only touched the plain brown wrapper. Onizuka and Ichiro were wise not to touch it. In his mind the less prints on the evidence, the better. He then decided he'd better have a safe house.

"Young lady, you will be placed in a safe house," Gennai said.

"What are you talking about?" Ichiro said unsure.

"That is, nobody's in, or out without permission."

"Whose permission would we need?" Ichiro asked.

"You, Onizuka, and her parents will be able to get contact with her..." Gennai said.

"Her friends will have to see her at school," Onizuka said.

"Right, I don't want to take chances."

'Maybe I had better get Kikuchi's help...though it'd be _major,_' Onizuka thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Gennai demanded.

"I'm going to do what a good little boy does," he answered, "I'm going to keep an eye out."

"That's for the best...one more thing...I will need to confiscate your cell phone," Gennai then said.

Tomoko did exactly as instructed. He wanted to get any other e-mails sent by that user TomokoLuver80. He also knew he would have to get warrants to force the e-mail servers to find out who that person is. Also, he was a tiny bit suspicious over _this _phone, and other phones. He thought the phones, were bogus. He then asked Onizuka to hand over his phone.

"Well, what's this all about?" Onizuka asked.

"I'm unsure...but I will have the Cyber Crimes unit look over these phones," he answered. "Tomoko, you get packed."

She did exactly as she was told. Onizuka has handed over his phone. Gennai also explained to Tomoko's parents that all she'll be placed in a safe house. Once she was packed, she, and her manager went to the safe house. Onizuka summoned Kikuchi to help him into some things that was bothering him. Kikuchi listened, and adjusted his glasses.

"I think that is serious," he said, "I can't guarantee anything...but...I think I can trace back the e-mails through an IP address."

"How complex is that?" he asked.

"It's not really complex," he said. "Leave everything to me."

"Good, I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Right...as for those pictures..."

"Hold on to them," he said, "with that cop poking around, I'll be fucked over."

"I got them in a locked box."

Onizuka then left back for home. He was looking around to make sure nothing was suspicious He was on very hyper alert as things were about to go down. He then saw Misuzu leaving. He wasn't going to let things go. She knew he was going to ask about everything. He didn't ask her about her circumstances, but...

"If you're being blackmailed, go to the cops," Onizuka said.

"I can't...he threatened to release pictures..." she said rather, unevenly.

"He'll hold you over the barrel, unless you take action."

"Thanks for the advice," she said.

"Anyway, at least Tomoko will be better protected," Onizuka said.

"Wait...that Gennai has her..."

"Yes, in protective custody...I'm surprised he hasn't made a smart-ass remark around me."

"He has...against me..."

"Well you'll have to deal with that," he said. "Besides, he won't do anything to you...he's engaged to be married."

"Wait...how did you know?"

"I asked him straight up before I left from Tomoko's."

Onizuka definitely was rather blunt. Misuzu knew that he was right. She had to do something to end the black mail. She also knew that time was short, since probably it would lead to her. As for Akira, he really was fuming. All of his best laid plans were invalidated by a cop, who just was assigned the case. While unorthodox, he had to do what he could, since this is his first stalking case. He also had to go by his instincts, this time. He then realized that he h ad to change his tactics. That is...he'd have to be the sweet guy that only Sakurai knows. It was his only shot. He was putting his plan in action now. In the mean time...he's enjoying the scores of videos and photos of Misuzu.


	5. Misuzu's Difficult Choice

The Stalker of Tomoko Nomura- Misuzu's Difficult Choice & Akira's Gambit

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Great Teacher Onizuka. It is owned by Tohru Fujisawa.

This was a morning announcement that _really _was going to be very wild. Misuzu was still uneasy about the creeper...and she sent him another batch of photos. She really didn't want to do this. Onizuka was with Urumi. She's Tomoko's very best friend...however, she's quite violent when it comes to her. Once she was updated on the situation...

"I will kill him when I see him..." Urumi started, "I'll put bamboo under his nails...and I'll..."

"Slow it down," Onizuka warned, "we have enough with the cops around the building."

"Wow, they're not playing around for Tomoko...still..."

"We'll let the law take care of it," Onizuka said. "Besides, I had to talk the guards into letting you stay with her."

"That...would help a lot."

"There's only one thing...you need to do...keep watch out."

"Hey...I didn't think that I'd..."

"It's your ass on the line too."

"Oh," she said simply, "I'll let the cops take care of the heavy lifting."

"You do that..." he said.

Of course...the day broken when there was chaos on the stages. That is...Ai and her henchmen decided to take their anger out on Azusa. He was horrified when he saw Ai, and the rest, tear her clothing and her panties. He had to jump in to break everything up. Onizuka gave Ai a very dangerous glare...that promised swift and severe punishment.

"Well...you better hope nobody sent any video to the cops," Onizuka said.

"Why should I be worried?" Ai hissed.

"For starters...Gennai already has a major case...if he gets assigned this one...he's going to be pissed."

"That dick that's poking around here?"

"Yes...if you prefer being sent up shit creek without a paddle, be my guest," he said. "Otherwise, you're gonna be co-operative."

Ai and the rest of the Angels couldn't really argue with him. The school was talking about exactly how things went down. There were two students smart enough not to take the bugged phones. They have sent it do the police, to have them examine it. They also had sent it to the Ministry of Education, who would send an investigator if things warranted it.

"Oh boy..." a bureaucrat said, "we got to send this down to investigations..."

"I don't know...would the police take it?" A second said.

"I think we have to yield to them, and let them do their work," she returned.

"In the interim...why did only two teachers, and an administrator break everything up?"

"That's what we'd like to know," the supervisors said.

"So...do you think Gennai would be beyond pissed?" the first asked.

"Definitely, he's on a peeper/stalker case going on," a supervisor asked.

They have decided they would conduct their own investigations against the teachers. They will leave the civil and criminal parts to the police. As for Gennai...he nearly punched a vending machine. He had enough on his plate. He kept his composure long enough, since he knows he's going to be going after quite a few people.

"Aisawa, why are you dithering?" the superintendent demanded.

"Sorry, sir," he said, "it seems that Holy Forest is a magnet for cops."

"I don't know _when _that school went to hell," he responded.

"Did you graduate from there?"

"Yes...back when the Samurai was still legal," he joked.

"It is my job to chew out a few teachers for not doing their legal duties."

"I just got a message that the Ministry of Education is investigating as well..."

"St. Jude definitely blessed me this week," Genni joked.

"He always blesses us cops."

"I'm on my way to see what the hell is going on..."

"Are you thinking of bringing arrests?"

"There's going to be a lot of written warnings given."

Gennai made his way to Holy Forest. Onizuka had to detain all involved so they couldn't change their stories. He also had Ai detained...with the same promise of death. About a few minutes later, Gennai made his way to the room. He then interviews Ai to ask what she was thinking. Her reply was something that even a first-day patrol officer would hate to here.

"I don't know..." Ai said rudely.

"I see...I can allow her to file charges against you," Gennai then said.

"Wait...what charges?"

"You're at most facing assault, battery, and attempted rape...all of which can now be charged as an adult," he said grimly.

"W-what if I co-operate?" Ai said, sensing the seriousness of the charges.

"That's up to the district attorney."

"Sir..." Azusa said, "I don't wish to file charges..."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Were you threatened?"

"I am sure," she said, "I wasn't threatened in any way."

It set in that Ai was facing serious time, and a ruined future. Azusa also realized the seriousness of the crimes. She decided to drop the charges. Gennai, however, decided that Ai needed to know that what she (and the rest of the Angels) have done is wrong. Therefore, he used his discretion, and took out his form book.

"Alright," he said, "I am formally putting you on warning."

"What's that?" a teacher asked.

"This states that should she commit any more crimes, she's going to be up the creek without a paddle," he returned.

"What about the others?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"They too will be officially put on warning," he answered. "It makes no damn sense either..."

"Why is that?" Onizuka asked.

"Ai here was a crime victim...of rape...however, she was too afraid to go to the police," he then responded.

"It's true..." Ai said, not wanting to explain herself.

"We aren't going to force her to explain herself," Gennai said. "Also...it's too late to have a claim even if she wanted to."

"Why is it impossible?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"First of all, we need _hard _evidence," Gennai answered. "That is...we don't want it to be the victim's word, against the attackers."

"I understand," she returned.

"Now...as for you teachers who didn't jump in to break things up...why didn't you?" Gennai asked bluntly.

"Well...we don't want to risk getting injured," one added.

"True...but that ain't it...you're concerned about lawsuits is that it?" he returned.

The teachers got very quiet.

"I see, as for Onizuka, Fuyutsuki, and Misuzu...they've definitely done what they were supposed to do."

"At least legally...the law suits are worse if we don't do anything," Onizuka said, digging in the left ear.

"Right," Gennai said, "I will file my reports...just be lucky you, and everybody else didn't get arrested."

He left, and he was updated by Onizuka that e-mails were still coming in thick and fast. He nodded, and he put Cyber Crimes on the alert. That is, this case takes priority, for now. He also told Gennai that Misuzu was being blackmailed. He decided to talk to her in private. He invited her to the roof top. That was the only place where he could get privacy.

"Misuzu," he said, "tell me what's going on?"

"I'm being blackmailed," she told him straight up.

"You must be honest with me...exactly _how _are you being blackmailed."

She really didn't want to say. Gennai knew that something was up. He didn't figure that she did anything illegal yet. That is...until he got a call from Cyber Crimes. They found the illegal wire taps. They also was able to trace it back to Misuzu. He nodded, and he hung up the phone. He looked at her.

"I know," he said, "while in the course of my investigation, we had the phones checked..."

"I can't say anything else," she said.

"I can't force you," he said. "It is your constitutional right to remain silent at this point."

"What do you mean?"

"You are stuck in a catch 22 situation."

"Yeah...either I let this sicko black mail me, or I go to jail..."

"Right, you have a rather difficult choice to make," he then said. "It is up to you."

"I don't now what to do right now," she then said.

"Listen...I'm quite disappointed in you," he returned. "You are a highly trained teacher, and administrator."

She knew things were not going to figure into her plans now. However, she wasn't going to give up Ishihara and the board just yet. He had advised her of her constitutional rights. Especially in Japan, as the right to remain silent is a given right. He then went back to file the papers on the rest of the case. He looked to her with genuine concern and also genuine disappointment.

"You've become a bully," he said finally.

"How is that so?" she asked.

"I need to ask...were you bullied as a child?"

"Yes...right here at this school..."

"I see," he said, "I have read on the still unsolved fires that your parents were wrongfully accused of."

"They never did..."

"Listen...for as much as you are in trouble...I'm at _least _going to bring you closure on that."

He then left her to her thoughts. While he was inexperienced, he did have empathy for those he worked with. He took his oath to bring justice seriously. Even to those who now have to face the music eventually, the deserved the same compassion. Misuzu went into office, and agonized over her choice. She wasn't going to give up Ishihara at all. In fact, she decided that she was going to take her secret meetings elsewhere. She had spoofed an IP address, on her laptop and went directly to the board, and apprised them of the situation.

"I see," he said, "so the police is snooping."

"Yes," she said, "we have to play cool until the heat dies down."

"This is a rather unexpected development," he said.

"For your sake," she said, "you better play dumb and maintain your right to remain silent."

"What do you mean?"

"Sergeant Gennai Aisawa knows everything..."

"How did he find out?"

"I will aim to find that out as soon as I can."

"Right, we'll have to limit our contacts at this point."

"Exactly, as they can search our hard drives"

"Still, keep us updated on the situation."

She nodded, and ended the contacts. She had to make one very hard choice. Keep giving into Akira who has been blackmailing her...or to go to the police, and risk serious time. She decided to play along. She was going to make the guy _wish _he didn't mess with her. Plus...it'd be a really pleasant surprise to tease him. It was a risky move, but there was no other options.

"Mr. Stalker," Misuzu said, "you're going to get more than you bargained for."

She then decided to go in secret to take more pictures and videos. At least until she can figure out how to go to the authorities. Meanwhile, Gennai decided to drop in on 3-4 as classes conducted. Tomoko was actually concentrating on her work. Onizuka then nodded, as she was looking over her answers. He saw Gennai, and he pulled him aside outside.

"She'll have a friend stay with her," he said.

"Who is it?" Gennai asked.

"Her best friend, Urumi," he said.

"Isn't she that girl...?"

"She is."

"I see, she has to check her cell phone in."

"Already taken care of," he said.

"Good...because we don't want the stalker hacking."

As when all that was going on, Akira was making his plans to meet with Tomoko. He decided it'd be best to fake an accidental meeting. Also to get information from her...without really asking. He figured that he'd have to find out exactly where she was. He then decided that he'd go back to his tapes. Of course, he figured that she'd said something about it. He also knew he'd been able to hack into the cell phones. He then figured she'd be in a safe house...where would be the question.

"It's okay," he said, "I'm going to be with Tomoko."

He then made his plans. He then also left his apartment for the day. He had another major order to fulfill. Holy Forest helped pay a few months rent, but he wanted bigger. However, before he left...he got some pictures and videos from Misuzu. He clicked on it, and quickly closed it out. Misuzu went all out.

"Maybe I better back off of her," he said realizing she was on to him, "I can't risk getting nailed."

He forgot to delete the picture, and clean the drives out. Now...everything was in motion. He was going to run into Tomoko. Though...he really didn't think through one thing. Urumi would be with her at all times. This meant that he'd have to deal with a violently jealous girl He today, was going to luck out, as he had another gift. This time, it was an American romance novel...however, he's going to have to be sneakier about it, since there are cops crawling about the place.

"Tomoko, don't forget we're on for the movies tonight," Urumi said.

"I can't," Tomoko said, "I have to go to a job I picked up."

"That's right, your manager's going to be there!"

"Right, I'm going to the Fuji Television Studios tonight."

"Hey, one of these days, I'm going to visit that observation deck."

Akira had a very important piece of information...and he had only to listen to it. However, he had his packaged gift. He had to stay out of sight. He decided he'd better get to Odaiba, where the studios were located, and get to the reception. He also needed to pose as a delivery man. His luck came when a truck came. He hitched a ride, and it was on it's way to Odaiba. He decided that he'd have to be direct, as he couldn't get the guy's uniform off. Instead he decided to take a different tact (since this is an older truck without a camera inside.

"Okay pull over," Akira demanded.

"Hey how did you get in here!" the driver demanded.

"Never mind that," he said, pulling his blade to the driver's neck, "If you want to live, you _will _pull over."

The driver complied. Akira made his demands. He has also forged the same exact slip to the company. Once he gave the guy his demands...he bolted. The driver made haste to Odaiba as he didn't want to die. Once there, he delivered the package. Only for security to take it away. He then explained _how _he came to get to the package. This concerned them. They opened it, and it was the romance novel...and there was a letter. They decided they had better turn this into the police, as was their policy. It really wasn't over by a long shot.


	6. Dead Give Away

The Stalker of Tomoko Nomura- Dead Give Away

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Great Teacher Onizuka. It is owned by Tohru Fujisawa.

The police were called to the Fuji Television station. The officers made one grave mistake. They have decided that the package was not harmless. They were out of Odaiba, and didn't get updated on the ongoing Tomoko Nomura stalking case. A smarter patrol officer found the letter, and opened it. She really frowned. She knew that the detective in charge would throw a massive fit.

"Why haven't you bothered to look at this letter?" she demanded (as she's had 5 years over other two).

"Sorry ma'am," one said, "we thought that..."

"That's why you _always _check everything out," she interrupted. "Remember, it's _our _asses on the line from every which way!"

"Yes ma'am...what are we going to do about the book?"

"We are going to turn this, and the letter, into the detective in charge of the Tomoko Nomura harassment case."

"I know who that is," an inspector said. He had a rumpled coat, but he was competent. "You'll send it to Sergeant Aisawa would you?"

"I definitely will," she said.

"I have a phone call to make," he said. "Oh goody...Mr. Ichiro...we just had an unnatural gift."

"I would like to get a look at...oh...why all the hub-bub over a harmless book?" he remarked.

"It ain't the book we're worried about,"

"Let me see that," he said.

He read the letter, and he was quite put off. He knew that things had to come to a head. Thankfully everything is being sent to the police labs back in Metro Tokyo. Tomoko was quite frightened. Though she decided to soldier on. Ichiro had spent considerable time getting this shoot set up. In fact, she didn't want to be sued for lost wages.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I am," she answered quite confidently.

"This is a studio audience panel show," he said. "Just remember...there's no zingers."

"I understand," she said.

"The page will take you to the wardrobe department."

She nodded. She then wasn't put off anymore. Between Onizuka and Ichiro...she's got a huge support group. He decided to go to the observation deck and make a call to Gennai. He let him know of the situation. He was rather thankful that everything was handled with such zeal. The book, and the envelope, and the packaging, were sent to Metro Tokyo Headquarters on priority. Nobody knew that Akira was able to get into the studios unnoticed. He knew about the panel show that Tomoko was going to be on. He also knew he wasn't going to be allowed to bring a gift to her on live television. He knew that he had to get in somehow.

"Hey, you're supposed to be in that panel show," a production assistant said.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I don't have a ticket to get in."

"We had quite a few people not show up, you're in, let's go!" he said.

"If you insist," he returned. "What should I do about this?"

"Keep it...you can give it back stage after the show!"

'Perfect,' Akira thought, 'I just put in that dummy as planned...and the best part is...this is just a tiny booklet.'

"Right, you can put that in your jacket pocket," he said. "We can't have your hands in your lap."

"I can be accommodating," he smiled, putting the booklet away.

"You're gonna love this show," he said. "That Tomoko Nomura is definitely going to be a long-time idol."

"I can't disagree with you there," he chuckled.

"Here we are," he said. "You take seat number 31."

"Could you show me...?"

"That's right...this may be your first time, this way."

He showed him to his seat. He advised Akira to get keep his jacket on. Even with the LED lights, the air must remain on. Especially to allow for even the advanced equipment to cool down. To also make it a fuller audience...everybody was assigned seats. It was obvious that about 20 people missed today. Then the show went on. From there, He was lead back stage. He put on his sweet and innocent act.

"Hello," Akira said, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh, hello," Tomoko said, "do you want an autographed picture?"

"Thank you," he said smiling, "could you make it out to Akira Kodoma?"

"Sure," she squealed, "here you are!"

"Thank you, and I have something for you too...you see my brother couldn't make it."

"Oh, that's as shame," she said.

"It's okay," Ichiro said.

"Here you are," he said.

"Tell him I give my thanks!"

"He'll understand, he's your biggest fan."

Akira left them. He told the most blatant, and perfect lie! He also knew not to sign the booklet, a it was quite...graphic. Tomoko didn't open it, as she put it away. She then went on about her business. She had to get back, so she wouldn't miss any school. She did sign a few autographs, as the fans were polite. Meanwhile, Gennai was rather unlucky. He drew for the 24 hour watch. He decided to clock out, just so he can get at least a bite to eat.

"You're going on break early?" his colleague asked.

"Yeah sorry," Gennai said sheepishly, "I have to leave for break, Taku."

"You should get your eight hours," he said, "You're not a night owl."

"I know, I'll be back," he said.

"Gennai," the superintendent said, "be safe out there, and come directly back here."

"Yes sir," he said, "we should be getting more tomorrow morning...rushed all the way from Odaiba."

"This, sir," Taku said, "is why I became a cop."

Gennai had left, and he had decided to go to a ramen bar. He found one that was just open. He ordered his usual ramen, with beef, chill peppers, and a fried egg. He spotted Onizuka next to him. It was a relatively quiet night. Especially as Tomoko hadn't been hassled as she was earlier. He still kept his watch though.

"I never thought I see you here," Onizuka said.

"Well...I'm definitely _am _off duty for a half hour," he returned.

"You drew 24 hour duty did you?"

"Yup, a cop's work is never done."

"So...why did you do it?"

"Why did I become a cop you mean?"

"Yeah, I figured you to be an accountant, or one of those board chairs."

"I do have a degree in economics from Tokyo University...however, I decided that I can do a lot more."

"I can understand if your parents understood your choice."

"Well...that's not exactly how it worked," Gennai said.

"Did they hate your choice?" he asked.

"My mother did...she wanted me to be somewhere in financial services...my father understood."

"I will take a wild guess and say that you don't get along with your mother."

"You'd be correct...I barely get along with her..."

"You know that's a bad thing to say," Onizuka admonished.

"I know...I just go through the motions when I see her," he then admitted. "Thankfully, I'm not _that _lazy in police work."

"Do you have a lover?" he then asked.

"Yes, I have a fiancée at home...she's a little childish, but she's quite nice."

"She's definitely understanding," Onizuka then said.

"She's on me for setting a date, we've been engaged for about three years."

"I think a wedding at the beach would be perfect," Onizuka said.

"I'm not _that _vain," Gennai said laughing.

"Well, I got to go," he said. "Be safe, Gennai."

"I must go too," he said placing his payment on the counter, "I get to sleep in my offices tonight."

"Just be sure to take a fresh change of clothes."

Gennai was mindful. He knew that Onizuka was right about his handling of his mother. While they barely got along, things had to change. Onizuka then decided he had to make a phone call. He called Ichiro. He told him of a fan who gave a tiny gift. He instructed him to hold on to it. Ichiro thought Onizuka was going overboard. However, he then realized his fears were quite true.

"Fine...I did get it from her...how long do you need me to hold it?"

"Just until this weekend," he said, "I would like to look it over."

"Are you sure it's proper...we can't give out extra judicial punishments."

"I know," he said, "though...I'm going to be blunt...I need some reading to relax...a good inspirational message would do so."

"Oh, well, the guy we met back stage was definitely polite."

"Idiot, _nobody's _supposed to be back there unless they have business," Onizuka snapped. "Somebody didn't do their job."

"I can get it to you at earliest, tomorrow night," he said.

"Actually...send through Urumi...plus I have to take care of some other business."

He let Ichiro go, and ended up calling his cyber-snoop. He couldn't pull up anything on any searches. He even tried the WHOIS searches. Though he did trace back to a lonely apartment on the wrong side of Tokyo. Onizuka sighed and thanked him. He also told him he'll have the money for his pictures. After all...he still does this sort of thing. At Holy Forest...Misuzu was sitting in secluded area of the gym. She was found by Sakurai. She didn't know of the blackmail, until now. Especially since she's overheard Gennai talking to it to his superiors.

"I know about the blackmail scheme," Sakurai said.

"How did you know?" Misuzu asked.

"I heard about it from Gennai indirectly."

"It figures...he's probably going to make a federal case."

"It is his job," Sakurai said, "he's showing that while he's inexperienced, he's willing to go out and try everything."

"What do I do about it..."

"You have to confront the blackmailer, and get your point across," Sakurai said.

"Consequences be damned?"

"Consequences be damned."

Sakurai then let her go. She knew that Misuzu wasn't up for any kind of conversation. She felt something was dead wrong. Meanwhile, Tomoko was on her way to the safe house She was alone, against Urumi's wishes. She had to pick up something to eat. Especially since she knew that she'd needed her strength. The physical fitness test was tomorrow. She got a little lost. Akira happened to be right there, in a different outfit. He changed up his disguise so she couldn't recognize him as the guy at the television station. his naturally long hair draped over his shoulders, with bangs covering his left eye. He also had some facial stubble growing in.

"May I help you?" he asked to be helpful.

"Thanks," Tomoko said, "I wish I'd do my trips early..."

"It's okay," he said, "these surprise trips happen to everybody."

"Thanks," she said, "you're quite tall."

"I get that a lot," he laughed. "I'm only 167.64 centimeters."

"You look familiar," she then said.

"I get that too," he said.

"You wouldn't mind telling me your name," she said, as they were walking.

"My name is Akira Kodoma," he said.

"Oh, I had met a guy who had a brother with the same name," she said carelessly

"It's a small world," he said. "I just wish I had tickets to go to the Odaiba show."

"Oh, did you have to cancel?"

"Yeah, I had a lot of work to do."

"What's your line?"

"I'm an electrical engineer, you know, the guy who helps keeps the lights on."

She smiled sweetly. She really didn't know that this guy was really the stalker. In fact, her carelessness kicked onto hyper drive. He then lead her a block from the safe house. She felt it would had been rude to just leave him hanging. She unintentionally gave away her location. Once there, he saw four armed police officers.

"Good evening," he greeted politely, "it's a fine night."

"It is," he said, "you just be careful."

"Yeah, there's a psycho stalker going around," his partner added.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said. "I'll report any unusual activities as a good little boy."

"You have a good night sir," the officer said.

"You too, be safe!"

He left them. He smiled as he was able to get all the information he needed. Since now...he'd have to get into the house on false pretenses. He also formulated his plan. In fact...he knows exactly where to go to take Tomoko. He then gave himself a great smile. He also thought not-so-pleasing thoughts of what he'd do to Tomoko.

'Thanks to that dumb ass blonde...' he thought, 'I have the perfect getaway for me and my sweet Tomoko.'

He then sauntered on back to his apartment. He was unaware that his plans were going to unravel. Especially since he's seen Tomoko _twice _in one day. He really did have a sick obsession to her. He also knew that the beach would make a _perfect _graveyard if things didn't go so well. That is...his mentality went to murderous. If _he _can't have her...then _nobody _will.


	7. Too Much, Too Friendly, Too Soon

The Stalker of Tomoko Nomura- Too Much, Too Friendly, Too Soon

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Great Teacher Onizuka. It is owned by Tohru Fujisawa.

That weekend, Onizuka had some time off. Especially since he knew that he wanted to view the pictures. First, he met Kikuchi who handed everything over. Secondly, Kikuchi had fallen asleep, as he figured nothing was going to happen. He had his principles after all He wasn't going to hack into a computer system. He did, receive his payment for the pictures.

"Just so you know," Kikuchi said, "finding girls for this is becoming quite hard."

"I know," he said, "I like 'em without the tattoos."

"That should be easy...as for you...did you even sleep?"

"Nope," he said, "I'm worried about Tomoko."

"Isn't Mr. Ichiro supposed to be here?"

"He is," Onizuka said. "He's quite late."

"Sorry I'm late," Ichiro said huffing.

"You definitely have an odd sense of timing somehow," Onizuka said.

"I got that little pamphlet from her."

"Who gave it to her?"

"Some tall guy with Brown hair...tied back in a pony tail, and clean," he answered.

"Really, If you said he's was dressed up..."

"He was," he said, "a white shirt, a powder blue suit, and a black bow tie."

"No wonder he got past the production assistant," Kikuchi huffed.

"Here's the gift he left," Ichiro said.

Once Onizuka opened the book...he was intrigued. It read like a sex scene from those pulp novels. Kikuchi just looked over, and signed. Tomoko definitely got played. He even made that woefully obvious point. Ichiro was fuming. He got played by a guy who he didn't know. However...Onizuka decided to turn it in to the police. He hope he didn't get charged under Article 175. They went directly to Gennai who drew weekend duty.

"Hey, I got a little gift," Onizuka said.

"What's this?" Gennai asked.

"Ichiro's defenses got breached," Kikuchi said.

"Yeah, it's quite obscene what that guy wanted to do to Tomoko!"

"I see some other scratchings on the page...thankfully we're not backed up today," Gennai said.

"You're not going to read it?" Ichiro asked.

"Well...I'm a soon-to-be married man," Gennai answered yawning.

"Congratulations, I guess," Ichiro said quietly.

"Onizuka...I do blame you however...my Fiancée _does _want a beach wedding," Gennai joked.

"I just hope you do so on the white sands of Hawaii," Kikuchi said.

"On my pay...I'd be lucky to see Hawaii on television," Gennai returned.

"You said you see some other scratchings on the page?" Ichiro asked.

"It really is quite simple...since there's a _huge _white spot on the top of the page..."

He then took a charcoal pencil from his desk drawer. He gently rubbed in the spaces, and text appeared. Onizuka, Ichiro, and Kikuchi were definitely surprised. For as much as Gennai pounded pavement, Onizuka has made his investigation a _lot _easier. Though, he did question the legality of it.

"Are you sure you should be doing my work?" Gennai asked.

"I have to be a good citizen don't I?" Onizuka huffed. "Besides, if I withheld...you'd kick my ass."

"True, you have done so on your own free will...and we got exactly what I found out...the name of the person who's stalking Tomoko."

"Wait...that name is..."

"That's right, the guy who played you would be Akira Kodoma," Gennai then said.

The investigation took a serious turn. it really didn't matter _what _Gennai had. He needed more than just scratchings off of an obscene booklet. He had to go pound pavement. He had to interview everybody. His counterparts in Odaiba got statements from the truck driver who was hijacked. He then wondered.

"Could it be...that guy from earlier this week?" Ichiro asked.

"It could be," Gennai said, "however, I'm going to have to ask you all to leave."

"Right," Onizuka said, "we're not allowed to see privy arrest records."

"Sir...point of order," Kikuchi said, "those records are public domain."

"It's not that," he said, "my boss would kill me if he saw me dithering."

"That is understood," he then said.

The three left him to his work. Gennai decided to go _way _back to profile this guy. He checked for the records of any busts of Akira...his record was frustratingly clean. He then decided also to look into Misuzu's parents. They have been jailed for arson...and he was definitely disappointed. He then sighed. He made plans to travel to talk to his parents. Though...that may be a little difficult. Especially since Kyoto falls outside of his jurisdiction.

"What's the matter?" Taku asked.

"I'm on a road block," he groaned.

"You know...there _are _times where the NPA would co-operate with the MPD," he reassured.

"You know...I do have a friend in the communications department of the NPA...I'll give her a call."

"Hello," a couple said, "is this where we come to find help?"

"Who might you be?" Gennai asked.

"We are Mr. and Mrs. Kodoma...we're here to visit our son," he then answered.

"We are quite worried about him," she said weakly.

'Funny, just funny how things work out,' he thought.

He took the opportunity to talk to them. He then decided to get a story on Akira. They explained that despite their best efforts, he was very socially awkward They explained to them on how they tried to get the bullying to stop, especially from girls. He nodded, as he listened. He then asked exactly one question.

"When did he get this tendency of voyeurism?" Gennai asked.

"Well," Mrs Kodoma said, "I don't know..."

"It's alright, take your time," Gennai said softly.

"I remember he got stood up by a girl who played him...and pushed him into the girls' bathroom," her husband noted.

"Did you take steps when you found out?"

"Yes, we tried to send him to therapy, but it wasn't going to work."

"Why did he quit?"

"He felt like he was being judged."

"Also, sir, what other steps did you take?"

"Well...we did take away all of his electronics, including his computer...but that didn't help."

"Ma'am, did he have any girlfriends?"

"Yes," she answered, "he had that nice girl...Megumi...but she cheated on him."

"That was the one time he tried to genuinely stop," her husband added.

"Do you know where this Megumi lives?" He asked.

"We have lost contact with her," she said.

"Thank you," he said, "you both have cleared up a lot for me."

"You're welcome...we hope he isn't in trouble..." she said.

"I honestly wish he wasn't," Gennai said.

He then pointed them to the direction of Akira's apartment. He would hope to God that nothing happened. He also made a call to Misuzu and asked her to come in. He needed to have her decision on her going after the blackmailer. However...he thought about it...he decided to ask her if she saved that number About an hour later, Misuzu was in the same interrogation room.

"Misuzu...I have some bad news...your parents really did set those other unknown fires..." he started.

"Oh...thanks anyway," she said deflated, "I'm sure I'll..."

"Not yet," he said, "_if _you co-operate, _then _the district attorney would deal."

"Young man," Sakurai said, "how serious are the charges?"

"Very," he said, "If she went to trial...she'd be facing, at max...life in prison."

"If she co-operates?"

"That's up to the district attorney," he reminded.

"I have a feeling I know who's blackmailing her," he then said.

"That's good, isn't it?" Misuzu asked.

"Yes, since I have a feeling this is the same guy who's been harassing Tomoko," he guessed. "If my gut feeling is right...he's going to _now _make his move."

"That...is definitely bad..." Sakurai said.

"I will leave you two here alone," he said, "you _both _have something to talk about it seems."

"We definitely do," Sakurai said.

"I will leave you," he said, "call if you need anything."

He left Sakurai and Misuzu to talk. It was quiet. Misuzu broke the silence. She remembered the fires at the school. She also remembered there was a teacher who ran in to save her. There was one thing that has escaped Misuzu's mind. She wanted to know who exactly saved her. Sakurai had taken off her jacket, since the room was quite warm. She then made the admission.

"Do you remember that teacher who saved you from that fire?" she asked.

"Yes, she was the only one who tried to stop the bullying," Misuzu said softly.

"I was that teacher that saved you," she then said, rather bluntly."

"How...I...I thought you'd abandoned me..." Misuzu said surprised. "I don't believe you!"

"Oh," Sakurai said, turning around and pulling up the back of her shirt, "I have this scar here."

"Wait...you really did...?"

"Yes, I chose to not allow that to get in the way of my life," she said. "You have to choose to do the same."

Misuzu was speechless. She was ready to talk. Still, she kept in mind that Gennai had warned her that any statements made would be damning. She was able to have closure on that part of her life. Misuzu then called for him. He asked her to try to talk to him and the prosecuting attorneys now. As for Akira...he needed _more _proof that he was the stalker. Sure the charcoal raised up his name in a white outline. However, he needed solid proof, and also solid probable cause. He cursed. He didn't want anything to be dismissed on a technicality. Meanwhile, Tomoko had some much needed time off, and she and Urumi decided to go for a walk. Urumi definitely was very suspicious since Onizuka told her exactly what was going on. In fact, she never spoke of it. She wanted to make sure that Tomoko was mentally sane. Though, before anything could happen...Akira ran into them.

"Hello," Akira greeted, "how are you this fine day?"

"We're well," Urumi returned.

"That is good," he said, "have a good day."

He broke it off. He wasn't interested in Urumi. He was interested in Tomoko. However...he had to back off. He wasn't going to allow Urumi, or _anybody _else to take control. His day, was about to get a lot worse. However...there was _one more _development taking place. Misuzu had asked to have Gennai at least find out who the blackmailer is. She couldn't give away much more than that. She'd needed a major catalyst for all of that to happen...it would come...on Monday...on the rooftops. That is...one very troubled kid was standing up there with serious abandonment issues.


	8. The Girl, The Rooftop, and other Things

The Stalker of Tomoko Nomura- The Girl, The Rooftop, and other Things (Sho's Showy Anger)

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Great Teacher Onizuka. It is owned by Tohru Fujisawa.

Gennai was at his desk. He had to make two very important phone calls. He had to call the NPA Kyoto headquarters for help, and he also had to call the Hokkaido Police for help as well. With a sigh, he asked to be connected with the Kyoto Superintendent He hated this moment, since he knows that anything can hinge on their authority. He was surprised when he heard a younger guy's voice. He was a newly to the post, as his predecessor had retired out at 55 years of age. He explained his situation very calmly.

"Oh dear," he said, "I will help out anyway I can."

"Thank you," he said, "my only concern is that she's in Kyoto."

"Oh...regarding Akira Kodoma, I can get records from his failed therapy sessions," he offered.

"Can you get a warrant and Priority?" he asked.

"Actually, we've been holding on to those records relating to an investigation to the former home," he said.

"What happened there?" he asked.

"Well...they've done some terrible things to the patients...violating the Hippocratic Oath," he answered.

"Right, first to do no harm...anyway, can you dig out Akira's file?"

"I can, but I can't promise it'd be done to the snap of a finger," he admitted.

"Take your time," he said, as he heard somebody huffing.

"That won't be necessary," he said. "I have found the files...and they are quite bleak."

"Also...do you know of a Megumi Hachiya?" he asked.

"Yes," he said, "she's on a commuter marriage as her husband stays home and takes care of the children."

"Great," he said, "she can be anywhere in Japan."

"I will send to question her husband," he said. "If nothing, make a call to Hokkaido."

"Thank you," he said, "You've been a huge help ma'am."

"No problem," he said, "it's all in a day's work...though...I do miss going out on the beat."

"My boss says the same thing," he smiled, "thanks again for your help."

They both ended the call. He had to wonder something. He decided to look up Megumi's criminal file. He shook his head as the only thing she had been a ticket paid for littering. He then surfed the internet. He then remembered. _She _is the president and CEO of her own company selling cosmetics at reasonable prices...that is...the entire Megumi's Essentials line. He also remembered that she held seminars for home sellers called Megumi's Beauty Brigade. He then caught a break on her schedule.

"So," Taku said smiling, "ogling the pretty women?"

"Nah," Gennai said smiling, "I'd be dead and broke."

"Ouch," Taku said, "hey how is your case going?"

"It's turning to be a wild gray goose chase," he said. "His parents didn't even _help _much."

"I know...though from what I've heard through the glass...at best it was negligible," he said.

"Still, I should have something solid against him," he said.

"We also got the records back from the phone company...though...the warrant took an hour to get," Taku said handing things over.

"Thanks," he said, "and guess what, this matches the call that Misuzu received about two weeks ago."

"So...do we have probable cause to raid his apartment?"

"Not yet...I need something more solid than this...and the scratching."

"Maybe you should catch him when he's not looking," he joked.

"That's not a bad idea..." he said, "besides...I can just take the tie and jacket off and feign ignorance."

"That _won't _be tolerated," the superintendent said.

"Sorry sir," they both said together, "it won't happen."

"Now, I believe you made a call..." he started.

"Trust me," Gennai said, "I had zero choice."

"Where are you going to go?" Taku asked.

"I'm going to go to this seminar to catch up with Megumi to get what she knows," he returned.

"Now...as for doing play acting...I won't allow it...it's not morally right!" the superintendent said.

He worked his leads the hard way. He didn't even attempt to hid his displeasure for that. That was only reserved for undercover vice cops. Still, he did determine that he has enough to get a court to tap Akira's phones. However, there was very bad news that Taku gave. The local number belonged to a cellphone.

"He's one of those types to have a cell as their house phone," Gennai said.

"This is going to be harder than I thought..." Taku said.

"I believe...I am going to have to do something drastic," Gennai said.

"What's that?" Taku then asked, as their boss went back to his office.

"I will have to do a video wire..."

"Again...he'll take a dim view..."

"Ah well," Gennai said, "I have to get going...and if a package comes holler."

He went downtown to a very classy hotel. He showed the desk clerk his credentials. She allowed him to go visit with Megumi. He was quite early, and they were setting up. Megumi was definitely a model for feminine beauty. She also was a the kind of woman who didn't need make-up. She started selling it after she left Akira just to make ends meet, and to help out with her child. That is...she had the same physical specifics as a woman Onizuka told him about...Julia Murai. Though...Megumi was only in her early thirties.

"Megumi," Gennai started, "you know why I'm here."

"Yeah..." she said, almost cruelly, "that girl is getting stalked."

"Yes, and I have reason to believe that the stalker is blackmailing somebody else," he said.

"Oh...him again..." she growled, "Last week he tried to extort dirty pictures of me..."

"Start from the beginning," he said, "how did you and Akira get together?"

"We were in college...in our junior year," she started. "He was socially awkward...and had trouble with women."

"I gather that much..."

"Yeah, I'll admit...he was a creepy pervert...and he did make an effort to stop."

"Then...you can tell me exactly why you left him then," he returned.

"Like clockwork, he came back from his part-time job...I was gone with another man...I wanted sex, he didn't."

"It sounded like he wanted to wait, or didn't want to get too carried away."

"I don't blame him either with the past he's had," she said. "Still...I have recorded this from my answering machine...I can't have my kid..."

"I understand," he said, "do you have earphones?"

"I sure do," she said. "You know...you definitely would be the kind of guy we would look for."

"Oh, what's that?" he asked.

"A no-nonsense guy with sense of style," she smiled.

He returned the smile, and listened to the audio. It was quite chilling. He made a _lot _of references to their relationship...and it was obscenity laced. He then nodded...as he gave himself away...again. He also got the phone number that matched. He decided he was going to go full-court press against Akira. He then thanked Megumi and went to track down some hard-core clues. He did have one more question for Megumi before he left.

"Do you think that he'd been better off...?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she returned.

"He's looked up to you, and you've let him down," he said. "That is...do you think he'd been better off with you?"

"I don't know," she said. "I really don't like to answer the what-ifs...besides, I have a daughter that young at home."

"That's all I need from you," he said, handing over his card. "I would suggest you call her before your seminar and catch up with her."

She nodded, her daughter ended up being sick. He left as she made the call. He was more determined to bust down Akira. However, he was a bit red. He then remembered to return the tape player to her. She told him it was alright to keep it, she can always buy another one. He then went back. He then decided to drop off at Holy forest...as he looked up. He was not happy...he called in the fire department and the paramedics...something was happening on the rooftop. There, Onizuka had to save Miyabi from falling down. However...there was that one kid Sho...who then decided to goad her into jumping.

"Go a head jump!" Sho said menacingly "You know you want to!"

"Sho! Be quiet!" Murai hissed.

"Are you an idiot!" Onizuka asked, as he heard fire trucks down below. They were getting an airbag ready.

"Jump!" Sho ordered shaking the gates.

Onizuka grabbed for Sho...but forgot about one thing. He realized quickly he had let her go. She went flying down before the airbag was fully completed. He then had to jump after her. The airbag, thankfully, covered a large area. He grabbed to a curtain, buying _just _enough time for the air bag to be fully inflated. Once the curtain tore...he positioned his body under hers...and they landed in the airbag. They'd have to go to the hospital to be checked for injuries at this point. Onizuka spotted Gennai who had been sweating bullets.

"Sorry," he said, "keeping kids from committing suicide is quite hard."

"Right...still...can they _not _climb over the fence!" Gennai snapped.

"I wish so too...I've had to save one other this way," he then returned. "Thankfully, you came with the fire department."

"What do you mean?" Gennai asked...as the medic took Onizuka to the ambulance.

"It'd been worse if I'd hit Uchiyamada's Honda Cresta...with him in it..."

While the ambulance was taking Onizuka and Miyabi to the hospital to be checked out, Sho was _certain _he got Onizuka out. However...he was mistaken. He had earned the scorn of every student on the roof. After...Misuzu had found out. She wasn't too happy with it either with the way things where going. While everybody was rushing to the hospital to see about Onizuka and Miyabi...Sho...he has felt rather accomplished. However, Ishihara had found out and he wasn't too happy. In fact, he's let Misuzu know about that straight up...to add Insult to injury...

"I am beginning to question your competence," Ishihara said sternly. "We can't afford any more slip ups.."

"I understand," Misuzu said...trying to hold her temper.

"How are you going to deal with this?" he asked.

"I have to go to the very extremes on this one," she answered.

"Good, see that no more fuck-ups happen...or that's your job."

Misuzu left his office. She was beyond pissed off at Sho. She has ordered the entire security squad known as the Angels to keep a low profile. In fact...Sho did the direct opposite. He also has a very serious mother complex. It was assumed that his mother had abused him when he was very young. He also has developed the nastiest habits of cutting, forcing himself to vomit, and more disturbingly, biting his left index finger to the point of breaking the nail bed. He was summoned to the office.

"You brought attention to us," Misuzu said.

"I was only doing it for you..." Sho said feeling the heat.

"You nearly killed Miyabi and Onizuka by being careless!" she spat.

"I wanted Onizuka out of the picture!" he protested.

"I want him out too," she said, "do you think I wanted him dead?"

He recoiled as Misuzu's plans never called for firing a teacher, expelling any students, or death to anybody. She then made clear that his actions attracted too much attention. Misuzu definitely laid into him. She then gave him the news that he really did _not _want to hear. That is, she'd been forced to take some extreme measures.

"You're no longer a member of the Angels," she said seriously.

With that one sentence, she sent him away. To say he was beyond pissed would be an understatement. In fact...he has made himself vomit as he was really not feeling it. He wanted to get revenge against Onizuka for everything. Him calling the angels for a special meeting would be out of the question. Sakurai saw everything that happened...she also saw him bit his right index finger to the point of ripping it off. She's had enough. She made a call to Taku.

"Miss Sakurai," Taku said, "what's on your mind?"

"I wonder if you can look into one of my students," she requested.

"Take your time," he said.

She explained the situation with Sho, and he nodded. She also explained that she's offered him a chance to do some classes where he would have individual attention. Taku did mention a different officer from the MPD had a case involving his mother. He decided to go to cold case and look into his mother. As Sakurai mentioned, it made little sense for this boy to be this suicidal, and this upset. Later, Tomoko was walking home from school, as Urumi was taking care of family business...and Mr. Ichiro had to deal with another client of his. She ran into Akira who was coming from his job. He changed his clothing at home to make sure she didn't recognize him from the Studios.

"Hello," he said, "how is everything going?"

"Everything was chaotic," Tomoko said. "Somebody tried to kill Mr. Onizuka."

"That's bad," he said, as he subtly touched her behind. "Maybe, he'll be alright."

"Hey, I just felt a breeze," she said, blushing.

"It's alright, cars here are defiantly fast...tell you what, why don't you go home," he said.

"Right," she smiled, "I'll talk to you later!"

While he was going home, quite a few people made the call to the police. They gave the description of him. Brown hair, brown eyes, though they weren't exactly helpful. However...a guy who recognized Akira from a job. He called Gennai on his cell phone and decided to give him a the fullest description of Akira, plus a video.

"Wow...this is a _huge _break!" Gennai said.

"What do you mean?" the man said.

"I mean you just helped crack my cases wide open!"

"Anything to help," he said.

Gennai was about 50 meters from the hospital zone. He didn't want to get into trouble. He looked at the video...and frowned. Akira actually had the balls to touch Tomoko! He then noted he'd have enough for a search and seizure warrant. However, he decided to go to talk to Miyabi. He heard her story. He then was not impressed. She then revealed that she was pressured into it by a guy with the email TomokoLuver80. That is...he knew exactly what was going on, and tried to use it against Miyabi

"You really are stupid," Gennai said bluntly. "Why either way...why would you put your life, and Onizuka's life on the line?"

"I don't know..." Miyabi said.

"Tell me exactly what happened," he demanded.

"It happened before Mr. Onizuka came...we had a homeroom teacher I fell for...romantically."

"Oh...let me guess," Gennai said, "you found out he was taken."

"Yes, he didn't tell me he had a fiancée..."

"You are lucky," he said, "you would have gotten him into trouble."

"How could he be in trouble?"

"The law is pretty clear," Gennai said, "teachers aren't allowed to date, or sleep with students."

Miyabi then felt a sledge hammer to her gut. She knew he was right. A doctor came in, and told Miyabi that she and Onizuka would stay overnight. While the airbag saved them from worse injuries...they didn't want to take any changes on internal bleeding She understood. He also looked for Onizuka who was on the rooftop.

"Onizuka," he said, "You have to stay overnight for observation."

"I know," Onizuka smiled, "There's one good thing about it...the nurses here."

"You really do appreciate the feminine form do you?" Gennai asked.

"Definitely...but I'll need to have a talk with that Miyabi...she was about to throw her life away over something that she had no control over."

"Her crush on her former homeroom teacher?"

"Exactly, his name was Ogi...and he definitely was a bitch for playing with her emotions," Onizuka said bitterly.

"That's never right," Gennai said, "I'd had been beyond devastated if I've done that."

"Lucky for you...you've learned a lot in your short life."

"That's true," he said. "Anyway, I have to get the courthouse...I got a warrant to file."

"Was it a lucky break?" Onizuka asked.

"It was beyond a lucky break," he said.

"Nice...if I weren't in the hospital..."

"Watch the live news," he said. "You'll find out."

Gennai then made his way to the courthouse to get a warrant. He had 100% reasonable cause to get a search and seizure warrant. He saw a magistrate who heard the evidence and saw the video sent to him by a concerned citizen. He nodded, and agreed. Though, he had one very good question. He wanted to know where Akira lived. He gave the information as well, as they have done more analysis on the booklet...his address was on the inside cover. That is...he got rather complacent. Akira meanwhile wasn't there...nor was the packaged Tuxedo, or wedding dress. He also had a pamphlet to the city of Kamakura...and outline was the beach of Inamuragasaki. That is...he knew to get going before the peak times. He also decided that he'd have to forcefully take Tomoko. That is...all hell is definitely going to be breaking loose. In the meantime, Taku was looking over evidence against Sho Shibuya's mother. That's not even the biggest thing yet.

"Hey," Urumi said, "you need to steer clear of that loser, Akira,"

"Why, he's a nice guy," Tomoko returned...unaware of what's going to happen.

"Listen, I really do care for you...and I don't want to see you hurt is all."

"He's not going to hurt me..." Tomoko said sadly

"I can't make you do anything," Urumi admitted, "I just don't want you hurt."

Tomoko knew that Urumi cared for her. She still was taken in from the Friendly version of Akira...not the psychotic stalker version. Urumi decided she'd go to get some dinner. She told the guards to keep on watch for anybody who comes in with some very bad intentions. They took the word. However...what the three of them didn't know...Akira was on his way...he has figured he'd screwed around for long enough.


	9. Akira's Violent Move & Gennai's Raid

The Stalker of Tomoko Nomura- Akira's Violent Move & Gennai's Raid.

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Great Teacher Onizuka. It is owned by Tohru Fujisawa.

Once Gennai got the warrant...he went to serve it. He had his stab/bullet-proof vest on. He didn't know exactly how that was going to turn out. The building Manager decided instead to open the door. He couldn't get yelled at by the owner if the door got blasted in. He informed them that Akira has left with two rather strange packages. Gennai nodded, and took the key...he stood to the side and pushed the door open. There was nobody there. The armed officers decided to do the search and seizure warrants. They kept the perimeter, as other officers and seized all of his hard drives, his computers...and the one thing he usually kept on his person...his cellphone. Gennai just frowned.

"What's the matter boss?" an officer asked.

"That rat bastard got away," he said bitterly.

"I believe that we may get some information about him," he said.

"You know what to do."

"I'll do that right away...what about the cops on post at the safe house...?"

"Damn it, I got to call ahead to the cops on duty!"

He called ahead to the cops on duty...there was no answer. He put the young officer in charge. He also told the manager to _only _retrieve his keys, and to let nobody into the unit. He ran to his car and put the emergency light on. He drove as fast as he could to the safe house. He saw the fire department there putting out a dumpster fire. The paramedics were also there treating the cops who were knocked out.

"Sorry," she said, "the son of a bitch clubbed us when we had our backs turned to rush to the fire!."

"Yeah...there's a billy club there by the dumpster," her partner said, "he cold-cocked us."

"I can't really blame you," Gennai said. "Anyway...we're going to find the son-of-a-bitch."

"The fire's out," a firefighter said, "I noticed he had taken a rather busty school girl violently from the building."

"His was description given by a witness with the officer in charge," another returned.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," the officer in charge huffed running, "I tried to chase that rat bastard..."

"Do you have a description from him?"

"Yes," he said, "this girl here frightened him off, with Tomoko."

"Urumi," Gennai said, remembering her, "tell me _exactly _what was going on."

"That Akira came by and set the fires in the dumpsters," she said. "He was dressed in a tuxedo..."

"Go on," he ordered.

"He then clubbed those two officers so he can get to Tomoko..." she said, trailing off. She was on her way back from taking care of her own business.

"What happened next?"

"He then started going into a tirade...he snatched Tomoko...she was in a wedding dress."

"Son of a...do you know where they went to?"

"Sir," another officer said, "we found this about three meters from the dumpster."

"We don't have much time..." Gennai said.

He then put out an all-points bulletin. He especially got the information from Urumi, as Tomoko relayed his physical stats. He hasn't exactly done anything to hide his appearance. Gennai looked to the travel brochure, and saw exactly what was highlighted. It was rather early as Misuzu decided to suspend school activities for the day. He knew children would be out. He also called his boss to get him to call all of the television networks. He was well aware that aside from the independent channels, everybody in Japan's programming was fed out of Tokyo, or any one of the districts in Tokyo. He got the word out quickly...meanwhile in the hospital...it was determined that there was no internal injuries to Miyabi so she was free to leave. She happen to catch the news bulletin on television

"Good evening, we have a flash," the anchor said, rather seriously.

"What happened?" Miyabi asked the nurse confused.

"Oh dear, I hope not another tsunami," she cringed.

"We have word from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police of kidnapping suspect," he continued.

"I wonder who," the nurse said.

"I hope it's not anybody I know..." Miyabi said...as the feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her otherwise.

"Akira Kodoma has been charged with the kidnap of teen idol Tomoko Nomura," he then said as bluntly as ever.

"I...know...her..." Miyabi said very afraid.

"Akira Kodoma is described as brown hair and brown eyes," he started, "he is 167.64 centimeters tall...and weighs 63.05 kilograms."

"Isn't he the peeper who was at Holy Forest not too long ago?" the nurse asked.

Miyabi put it all together, and that was the man that did the school's technical upgrades. She then had a sick feeling. She made a call to Gennai's cellphone, and told him to get a warrant to search to school. Particularly the girls' locker room, shower, and restrooms. Gennai realized what was going on from that call. He had to send some officers in his stead. He was a bit swamped. Here is where Taku ended up getting a warrant. He really did have correct probable cause as Akira has images and pictures on his hard drives. A judge granted an emergency order, as they swept through the school. They found the cameras in the locker rooms, the showers, and in the restrooms.

"Alright," Taku said, "take these all to the labs, as they my have evidence!"

"Sir," an officer said, "we've also seized all cameras at the property."

"Alright, make sure things are wrapped up here," he said.

"Sir, everything is wrapped up," a young officer out of the academy said.

"Okay, stay back and catalog everything."

She did as ordered, as they didn't want anything to go missing. Once that was all finished, Sho had to then concentrate on a cold case against Sho's mother. He decided to go to a photo lab to question the attendant there. She actually remembered a woman fitting that woman's description. He then saw an envelope on the counter.

"is this hers," Taku asked.

"Yes," she said, "she rushed out of here when she saw the police cars go to Holy Forest."

"May I take a look?" he asked.

"Yes you may," she said. "I would be sickened if anything happened to that kid."

"I would be too," he said.

He opened the envelope, and he was shocked. He has brought down pedophiles before...but it never got any easier. The clerk was also shocked. She had been developing those pictures for five long years! She then offered up the negatives that Mrs. Shibuya left behind. This went back five years.

"Sir, I apologize...I didn't know..." She started.

"I can't charge you," he said, "your job was to store away the negatives, and to develop the film."

"What else do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Calm down, and continue with your day," he said.

While Taku went to hunt down Sho's mother...Akira had Tomoko right where he wanted her. He had no idea that Onizuka was that far behind him. He was too busy driving to follow Akira and Tomoko. Once there at the Target...Akira then decided he's dithered enough. He had forcefully taken Tomoko. She realized that Urumi was right about this guy.

"Now...my sweet," Akira said. "You will be mine for all eternity."

"Is...is this going to end like Romeo and Juliet?" Tomoko asked concerned. She even knew how that one ended.

"If you do as I say...it won't be," he said rather evilly

Akira then felt up Tomoko's leg...bad mistake on his part. She smacked him dead in his face. He didn't take it that well, and took her to a sand pit with a Plexiglas coffin. He pushed her in, shut the door...and started shoveling in. Tomoko screamed...that is until Akira brought up one fact. It doesn't matter what she does...

"The more you breathe, the more you're going to kill yourself!" he declared.

He was right...a human _cannot _breathe in carbon dioxide. Tomoko whimpered. She knew that her time was numbered. It was already dark and she felt it getting tighter and tighter. that is...she heard the shoveling stop. Onizuka happened by. He didn't know that Onizuka was only a few minutes behind him tailing him. Onizuka didn't know that Gennai, and a few officers from the raid were behind him by a few minutes. Gennai didn't even know that Misuzu gathered up some of the kids and teachers and were not that far behind.

"So," Onizuka said, "you're a sick bastard."

"You're not going to get Tomoko!" Akira snapped.

"Come hell, or high water," Onizuka said ready to brawl, "I _do _take my student's safety seriously."

"You only are just a teacher from some third-rate college!" Akira hissed.

"Yeah...what's your point?"

Onizuka clearly was annoyed. He also knew that time was running short for Tomoko. He squared off to fight Akira. Gennai and the officers arrived. He had warned the officers not to waste time, and pointed the fourth-fifths completed grave. Gennai and one officer, started digging as four others went to help Onizuka. He told the officers to back off. He took Tomoko's kidnapping very personally. They stood back in case something happened.

"Akira, I just happened to figure out you love to peek on little girls," Onizuka said. "Now...you remind me of a student of mine."

"I don't care!" Akira said.

"You've got nothing to lose...then I guess I'll have to get through to you the good old-fashioned way."

Akira launched an attack...Onizuka was rather aware of who his opponent was. He was quite surprised that this guy can throw down. He didn't take things for granted. He took a few good shots, but also returned the favor. There was one thing that Onizuka wasn't prepared for. Akira has had a few surprises. First, he pulled out a switch blade...and he stabbed Onizuka hard and fast. Though, through adrenaline...Onizuka was keeping up. Once the pain set in...he fainted by the rocks. The police officers had enough. They went in...

"Taste this!" Akira hissed. He tossed a Phosegene bomb.

The other officers scattered as the bomb was away from Gennai, the other officers. One of the officers noticed it was liquefied, and knew what to get. He was training to transfer to the hazardous materials clean-up unit of the rescue squad. He knew that liquid phosegene would be neutralized by Sodium bicarbonate. That is...he went into the squad van, and got a box of common anti-acid. He and another cop poured it onto the broken vial to neutralize it. From here Misuzu, and some of the kids from his class came in with Shovels.

"Misuzu," Gennai said, "Don't dawdle!"

"Right, you all know what to do!" Misuzu said.

Kikuchi and the kids got to work, as Gennai went over to Akira. He had one more trick up his sleeve. His tuxedo was torn with by the tussle with Onizuka. Gennai drew his service piece...a Smith & Wesson .45 revolver. He had six bullets. Akira pulled out a 12-clip .357 magnum. He hasn't had any experience with guns. Gennai reasoned that he took the gun from the officers in charge from the now-former safe house. He looked dead at Akira.

"Give it up," Gennai said. "You've got nowhere else to go...and you're facing life in prison."

"We got her!" Murai said, as he heard Tomoko chocking out for air.

"Call an ambulance," Kikuchi ordered.

"Now," Gennai said aiming his weapon, "are you going to go quietly...or are you going to have to take your life in your own hands?"

"GO TO HELL!" Akira yelled.

He didn't bother to learn how to use his weapon. Gennai shot him in his leg, while other officers tackled him. He had to use his weapon quite a few times. He really hates when it has to come to this. That is...Gennai has a couple of justifiable deaths to his record. That isn't anything he is proud of. The ambulances came, and took Onizuka, Akira, and Tomoko to a local hospital. The MPD had to have Akira in a very guarded room so he can have his operation.

"Good work," Misuzu said, "you've saved one of my students..."

"Thanks," he said, "have you made plans to..."

"I have...I will talk to them tomorrow morning," Misuzu answered.

"Good," he said, "I have to wrap things up here...but I think that Akira won't be messing with anybody ever again."

Misuzu was thankful. She knew she'd have to confess to her crimes. She also knew that she'd have to try to get some sort of deal to keep her out of jail. She called Sakurai to tell her of the events and of her decision. Sakurai got to work to see exactly how much she could mitigate. Meanwhile, in Tokyo...Sho was wandering around. He was angry, confused, upset, and psychotic. Most importantly, he was afraid. Taku ran into him, and looked at the current picture that was provided by Miyabi. He called him over.

"What are you doing wandering the streets?" Taku asked. "Don't you have anyplace to be?"

"No, where should I go?" Sho hissed.

"Listen...I know you're angry," Taku warned, "however, I _am _a cop...and I'm trained to restrain you should you get out of hand."

"Nobody understands me," he hissed.

"Really...nobody abandoned you either," he said. "The thing is...I already know..."

"What...you know about?" Sho started...with bad memories of the rapes by his mother happening.

"Yes, we have been trying to bust her," Taku said. "You really should not have gone though that."

Sho thought Taku was against him and his mother. He couldn't attack, or bit down his finger. He was stopped from making himself vomit. Taku decided that he had better get Sho an advocate. He knows that he wasn't exactly like this. He took him to the headquarters, and had a juvenile detective talk to him. Her suspicions were confirmed.

"Taku," she said, "this kid needs to be in protective custody."

"It is going to be hard..." Taku said.

"I got a call," her partner said, "they picked up that Mrs. Shibuya at the train station."

"Thanks," Taku said, "I believe that we have enough to have Sho here put into protective custody."

"If you may," she said, "I'll make a call to social workers as soon as I can."

"Thanks," Taku remarked, then he warned her, "make sure he doesn't hurt himself, or others."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to obtain a search warrant against her."

"You and Gennai both were busy these past few weeks," her partner returned.

"It was hellish," he admitted.

Taku then went to the courthouse. Things were now coming to a close. Once he got the warrant to search Mrs. Shibuya..they've retrieved her computer equipment. However, it was quite painfully obvious of what her crime was. He also was in an unenviable task of having to track down her other victims. At the hospital, Onizuka was resting comfortably. Akira had missed all of his vital organs Tomoko was allowed to visit with Onizuka after she was treated for being buried alive. They gave her a full gown, with nothing showing.

"Well...I am feeling...foolish..."Tomoko said sadly.

"Don't feel foolish," Kikuchi said, "you've been taken for a ride is all."

"I still feel responsible for Onizuka getting hurt..."

"Hey," Murai said, "my mom said a man does what he has to put his life on the line to save others."

"Right," Kikuchi said, "I'm surprised that he didn't snap that guy's neck."

"Alright," the nurse said, "Mr. Onizuka needs his rest."

"Yes ma'am," Tomoko said, "could you give me a couple of minutes."

"Well...since you are his students, you have ten more minutes," she warned.

"Hey..." Onizuka said waking up, "I hope the cops get paid double."

"Mr. Onizuka," the nurse said, "it's about time."

"Oh...is it time for a sponge bath?" he asked...with false excitement.

"Nope," she said, "turn over to the side facing away from me."

"Oh...wow...I didn't know they have surprises back there," he said, with a grin on his face.

"This is definitely one surprise that _I'm _going to enjoy."

That is...she swabbed the area of his rear...and gave him an injection of antibiotics He held his displeasure when she was finished. To add a little humorous insult, she put a pink heart band-aid to the injection site. After, Kikuchi, Noboru, and Murai decided they better get going. After all...Misuzu is their ride back. However, things definitely were winding down. That is...the fate of the players were unknown, but were going to happen none the less.


	10. Aftermath Part 1

The Stalker of Tomoko Nomura- Aftermath Part 1

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Great Teacher Onizuka. It is owned by Tohru Fujisawa.

Weeks had passed by as the events that happened on the beach. However, things were already back to normal. Sakurai had used some of her connections to work on a few things. First, to make sure that Sho was in protective custody. That is, she really wanted this kid to get help for his emotional scars. He also was placed in a high-level group home setting, where there were strict guidelines against the therapists, as well as the other kids. His mother, meanwhile, was sentenced to life in prison with no chance of release because the victims of her prior cases had decided to come out. Sho was sitting in a common room when he was being checked out by Taku.

"Mr. Shibuya," Taku said, "I have some news for you."

"What's that?" Sho asked, rather sedately.

"Your mom's in prison...she's not getting out for a long time," he said.

"I forgive her...I can't have that much hate anymore."

"Mr. Shibuya, how are things going for you here?"

"I'm doing a little better," he answered.

"What's with that padding on your right index finger?"

"I used to bite into it as hard as I could until it bleeds...and until the nail bed was destroyed."

"Damn...I had no idea..."

"That's the least of it...I have cut before as well...and jumped into a train tracks."

"I am guessing you have a connection to Onizuka."

"Yes...he's the one who has tried his damnedest to save me."

"I have to get going," he said, "just for the record...neither Onizuka, nor Misuzu abandoned you."

"Thank you," he said, "you have saved my life."

"It's all in a day's work," he said. "I have to get going...my partner, Gennai, has some news for me."

"Right...and please tell Miss Misuzu I'm sorry..."

"Well, I don't know from your circumstances...but I will relay that to her."

He left Sho with his thoughts, as a therapist came by. Taku was briefed on Sho's situation. He was satisfied that he'll be able to function in society. He also was satisfied that Sho was getting his education here, as the teachers are quite helpful. He mentioned that Sho elected to take vocational courses as well.

"Well, it seems that all he needed was a clear set of goals," he said.

"Yes," the therapist said, "however...with proper counseling...he'll be alright."

"You keep at it," he said.

"We will."

He went then to visit with Gennai. He had just got finished testifying at the trial of Akira. Taku knew that it was a long shot. Akira's lawyers tried to get Gennai to lose his cool, but he actually kept it. In fact, even in the face of the direct evidence, including the Plexiglas coffin...he still plead ignorant. Gennai was much more upbeat.

"You know," Gennai said, "his lawyers can spin all they want...he was apprised of his rights and such."

"True," Taku said, "but don't get cocky."

"Right...especially since my wedding _is _coming up next week."

"Did you decide what you wanted to do?" he asked.

"Yes, first we will be doing a civil wedding," he started, "in June...we'll be doing a wedding in a Christian chapel."

"Wow, how did you talk her down from the beach wedding?"

"Actually...the news at nine did that."

"Where are you on your way to go now?"

"I am going to visit Misuzu with some very good news," he said.

"Right...she's spoken with the prosecuting attorneys?"

"That's right, somehow, she was able to cut a deal, and get five years probation."

"What about her so-called 'Angels'?"

"They got a year's probation," he said.

"How about the Ministry of Education?"

"You'll have to ask Miss Sakurai."

Taku got the hint, and he went on his way. From the looks of things, it was starting to get back to normal. At Holy Forest, Misuzu was looking out of the window. She was contemplating how things had worked out badly for her. She also looked over the memo that was sent to her, and to be distributed to the teachers. Onizuka would certainly get one once he returns from the hospital. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sakurai, who checked in on her.

"Miss Sakurai," Misuzu said, "I'm unsure if I'll have my license..."

"This came for you," Sakurai said.

"This must be their decision," Misuzu said sadly. She opened up the envelope and was shocked.

"We'll find a new principal for now," she said, "you're going to be my assistant."

"I don't understand..."

"The new board determined that you'll be better off, also the Ministry of education felt that your criminal punishment is quite enough."

"What about the students I made to do my evil deeds..."

"They decided that their one-year probation was enough...no need to expel anybody."

"Wait...did you use connections?"

"Yes...I don't want to disrupt the flow of the school."

"What about these memos?"

"We will get them out the old fashioned way," Sakurai said, "our new board president, Nohara, has ordered our Intranet and wi-fi shut down."

"That's understandable," she said. "I really want to get rid of the stain of that..."

"We all were taken for a ride," she said. "I'm just glad that I didn't lose two people for death."

"I shall make copies of the gift rules as well to distribute to everybody," Misuzu then said.

Sakurai nodded and smiled. However, she determined that Misuzu must work the student co-op once a week as penance Misuzu determined that that would be a good idea. In fact...Sakurai had called a meeting for the teachers and handed out copies of the memo to the teachers. She had repeated their duties to them. She also re-iterated one fact.

"Being a teacher is _more _than just academics," she started, "you _must _take your students' emotional, and mental, well-being seriously."

"Right," Fuyutsuki said nodding, "we really have lost their hearts and minds if we concentrate on appearances"

The other teachers agreed. They had to pass out the literature from the board and the Ministry of Education. Onizuka was back home, after his lengthy stay at the hospital. They had to operate on an old head injury that kept him incapacitated That is, one more blow would have ended him. There was one more thing that happened.

"I would like to introduce you to the new principal," Sakurai said.

"That's...him..." Misuzu said quite nervously.

"Hello," he said in a rather clear voice, "I do apologize for leaving you so soon."

"That's okay," Sakurai said. "Is there anything you need?"

"Yes, I need all of the teachers students and staff in the gymnasium for assembly."

He got everybody together. He had a copy of the memo sent by the new Board, and the Ministry of education. Onizuka had arrived as he had a copy of the same. He nodded as he agreed with everything that was going down. He looked and was quite stern. He also had to testify from a wheelchair just two days ago. Either way, he was quite happy to be back on his feet.

"Maruyama," Onizuka said smiling, "it's nice to see you back here again."

"It's good to be back," he said. "You've single handedly caused investigations to other corrupted public and private schools."

"All I did was take my student's life seriously."

"That's exactly right," he said. "Now, we have an assembly to do."

Maruyama introduced himself to the students. He also decided to go over everything in detail of the memo. Onizuka at this point was just glad he's back at work. He got quite bored at the hospital. Still, he couldn't deny that Maruyama was a strict, but fair, principal. He then cleared his throat, and stared.

"As you well know...there was a scandal here that nearly closed us down," he started grimly.

'That's right,' Kikuchi said, 'I'm surprised that Misuzu, and the others weren't in prison.'

"There are a few things you need to know," he started, "First...the school Intranet is shut down until further notice."

"I know why," Onizuka said.

"Good, but do the other teachers and students know?" Maruyama asked.

"Not really," one of the other teachers remarked, "I have a feeling we'll know."

"Right, you see...as per Misuzu's indiscretions, we're shutting it down until it's free of cyber threats," he answered.

"What about the school's wi-fi system?" a student asked.

"We've ordered that shut down as well, for the same reasons..." Maruyama answered.

"That's right," Sakurai added, "also, you teachers will see me after school for a meeting."

"Right," Maruyama said, "there's too much information to cover here...the memos are to go to the students."

With that...the students went to their classes. Onizuka passed out the copies of the memo that was sent down from the very tip. In fact...Onizuka took the extraordinary step of warning the class they're on the hook if they decided to be bullies, or didn't report to the teachers. He decided to make that fact clear right now.

"I don't give a damn if you're a deaf/mute..." Onizuka said bluntly, "if you bully, or don't report a bully...I'll punish you."

"He's not messing around," Kikuchi said seriously.

"Good," he said, "secondly, you need to make sure you know your rights...it won't do you any good if you give 'em up."

"What rights do we have?" some students asked.

"I'll be blunt, you have the right to a safe, sane, and effective education right?"

The class nodded, as he was right. He explained to them exactly what's expected of them, and what was expected of the teachers. He decided to take it a little easy. He then calmly also explained his responsibilities to the kids. Onizuka also decided to do something the class didn't know would happen.

"I'll be disappointed if you guys don't beat me," he challenged, with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, that's going to be easy," Anko said rather boldly.

"No it won't," Miyabi said, "this guy has luck on his side."

"It will be fun to take up his challenge," she returned.

"Mr. Onizuka, we accept your challenge," the class said.

"Great," he smiled broadly, "I'm not going to make it easy."

The day went by quickly. In fact, Onizuka has challenged all of his classes to do beat him. Of course, from a guy who scored a perfect 500 on the national exams...it was a challenge that everybody was going to take. During the lunch period, Onizuka's cellphone rang. It was Gennai, he had news on Akira. He had his class with him, and placed it on speaker.

"Mr. Onizuka," he started, "class, the tribunal found Akira guilty of all charges."

"What was his punishment?" Onizuka asked.

"He's received life in prison, with no chance of release," Gennai answered.

"Good, now he'll be somebody's plaything in prison," Anko said.

"He's also ordered to be given psychiatric help," Gennai then said.

"He's off the streets, and he won't be harassing anybody ever again," Onizuka said.

"He'll be in the maximum security prison...and the judges were harsh with their remarks against him."

"Thanks," Onizuka said, "you've been a huge help."

"By the way," Gennai said, "my Fiancée and I would like you and your class to attend our wedding in June."

"Wow, we will be there," Onizuka said, "Just send me the time and place."

"Well, again...thanks for everything," Gennai said.

"Don't worry...we'll be seeing a lot more of each other," Onizuka said.

Once the phone call ended...the news traveled fast through the school. Maruyama was following things on television. He then nodded. He knew Onizuka would put his life on the line when needed. In fact, Onizuka then came in to tell him everything. He relayed the fact he knew. He was also surprised that he got nailed for possession of obscene materials.

"Wow...that definitely was harsh," Maruyama said.

"It had to be done...Misuzu was being blackmailed," Onizuka returned. "Besides, she was in a no-win situation."

"I think for guys like him...they get off on seeing the tears on their victims."

"That's true," he said, "though, I wish him good health...he's going to need it."

"I'm glad you're here," he said, "I've summoned the other teachers."

"Well, I can honestly say we're going to need to be reminded."

"Right...though...I walked by your class earlier, you have it together."

Maruyama then had the teachers in for their meeting. It happened that it was better for their lunch. He kept it brief and to the point. He reminded them of their responsibility That is, no teacher should ever lose their will to change lives. Also, they must discipline their students if they've done wrong. Finally, they should never prevent another teacher from doing so. He also reminded them that they can be civilly and criminally liable should they break the law, or neglect their duties.

"Does everybody understand?" he asked.

"We understand perfectly," Onizuka said.

"Yes, we can't forget why we've become teachers and educators in the first place," Fuyutsuki added.

"Right," Uchiyamada returned, "don't ever lose your spirit...if you do, then things will be very bad."

"Finally," Onizuka said, "we need to keep our priorities straight...Family first, then our fellow teachers and students, and then petty things."

'Right,' Uchiyamada thought, 'thankfully, Onizuka never gave up with all the crap that's been given to him.'

"Now," Onizuka said, "we can't teach the rest of the day on empty stomachs."

The teachers decided to have their lunch. After, the day went by very quickly. Things slowly, but surely, returned to normal. Misuzu actually had reclaimed her lot humanity. After much of what happened, she decided she had to get to know the students more. She also decided she needed to get a social life. Though...she believe it would have been to late. That is until later that night...

"Miss Misuzu," Gennai said, he was in plain street clothing, "have you been doing well?"

"I have," she answered. "Though...I don't think..."

"It's never too late," Gennai smiled.

"You have a fiancée!"

"Actually, take a look behind me," he said. "You remember my colleague Taku."

"I thought he was taken as well..." she returned.

"As it turned out," he said, "my girlfriend prefers stock brokers, and not cops...well...my now ex-girlfriend."

"That was just rude," Misuzu said bluntly.

"However," Gennai said, "Taku _is _interested...he's said so."

"Maybe we should...go to a movie this weekend?" Misuzu said blushing.

"I'D love to," Taku said. "I've been alone for long enough...as have you."

Gennai smiled, as he went back home. He and his fiancée were definitely well. The incident with Akira forced him to reconcile with his mother...who actually saw the fruits of his labor. They both know it'd be a long time. Things definitely were getting back to normal...and also were getting a lot better for many of those involved. However, five years down the road...things definitely have taken an interesting turn.


	11. Aftermath Part 2

The Stalker of Tomoko Nomura- Aftermath Part 2

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Great Teacher Onizuka. It is owned by Tohru Fujisawa.

About five years later, things definitely had changed. Most for the better. Kunio Murai for one, is a father of a five-year-old daughter. That is...after graduation, he's caught up with Fuyumi Kujirakawa. It was a chance meeting that they've met very randomly. He has lost contact with her. However, they've reconnected. They have started to date...but...his condom broke during the sexual activities. as a result, he has a very cute daughter who's quite smart. He also decided he'd work from home to be sure that he's with his daughter everyday. He's already enrolled her into school. He ended up getting a call from his best friend Kusano, who's found a girl in college, and they've been married for two years.

"Kunio, how things been?" Kusano greeted.

"Everything has been perfect," he said, "My daughter's taking her nap, so she'll be alright."

"I'm surprised that you had to do just a civil ceremony," he said grimly.

"Well, considering the circumstances," he said brushing back his now, naturally black air, "my mom would have killed me."

"Oh I was wondering if you can come out to Karaoke tonight?"

"I can't," he said, "I'm drowning in work."

"Right, how is being an accountant working out?"

"It's working out perfectly," he said. "Plus I'll get my MBA rather quickly."

"It's quite something, you got with the girl anyway."

"It is," he said, "My Fuyumi is everything to me."

She heard him say that, and she smiled. They had been rather close, and Kunio had decided to take responsibility Also, his mother, Julia was quite content to babysit her. Though, she has joked that her granddaughter will inherit the family looks. Once he ended the call, his daughter woke up. He directed her to do her little duties so she may be even less cranky. Meanwhile...in a chance meeting, Sho was doing a lot better. Misuzu still made sure to visit with him, so he'd have a familiar face. He wasn't over his issues, but he is less violent, and less psychotic than he was before. He is quite single...and he had a chance run-in with Miyabi.

"Sho...is that you?" she asked. She didn't recognize him with the contacts, and the shaved head.

"Oh, Miyabi," he said, "sorry I changed my looks on you."

"It's okay," she said smiling, "how have you been doing."

"I've been doing quite well," he said. "How has everybody been doing?"

"Everybody's been well," Miyabi said. "I've decided I'd better not date anybody now..."

"You really don't have a reason to do that," he said honestly. "I am more afraid of hurting a person..."

"That's probably why I won't...I don't want to be burned again."

"It's going to get better for the both of us," he said.

"I have to get back to work," she said. "My rent can't pay itself off of my looks."

"I have to get back to work too," he said.

The two parted ways and wished each other a good day. On another part of Tokyo, Misuzu was definitely smiling. She was walking with her young daughter. She was picking her up from the daycare, as Taku had been promoted to inspector. He was still cracking cases similar to the Akira situation. However...he and Gennai both also were mentors to younger detectives who had just been promoted. She actually ran into Urumi who's continuing her master's candidacy for Chemistry

"Miss Misuzu, it's so great to see you," she smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled, "this is my little daughter Maya."

"Hello there," Urumi smiled, though Maya was a bit shy, "awww, she's so shy."

"She's just met you for the first time," Misuzu reminded.

"It's okay," Urumi said nodding, "how are things at school?"

"It's actually a lot better," Misuzu then said. "Morale is quite high."

"Is Mr. Onizuka still there?"

"He is," she smiled.

"Hey, it looks like she'll have a little brother or sister!"

"I'll be honest with you," she said...then whispered quietly in Urumi's ear. "The sex definitely is good."

"Wow, that is what I call a loving relationship."

"I have to get going," she then said, "I have a lot of errands to run."

"I can help," Urumi said, "I've just finished my class, and I'm off of work for today."

Misuzu welcomed the help. She had to go to the market to pick up a few things for dinner. Urumi caught Misuzu up on what she was up to. She, and Miyabi, ended up being roommates because the rents were so high. It was the best thing that could have happened to the both of them. Later, Urumi did talk to Miyabi about her run-in. She was told about Sho.

"Wow, he's definitely changed," Urumi said, "I hope he finds somebody that won't make him relapse."

"I know," Miyabi said, "he's the kind of guy who deserves love."

"Hey...you do too," Urumi said. "Besides...nobody said it had to be another guy you had to go after."

"You have hung around Onizuka too much back then," Miyabi said with a straight face.

"Aww, that's not fair," she said. "you got to give things a chance!"

"Well," Miyabi said smiling, "I'll think it over."

"Good," Urumi said, "it won't do you any favors by worrying...it'd make you less pretty!"

Miyabi had to smile. Meanwhile, across town, things really was a bit heavy. Especially for Anko and Noboru. They've been together since after that incident on the class trip. Still, she felt quite bad for her treatment of him. He has long since forgiven her. They were going out for quite a long time, as now they're engaged. There was one thing on Anko's mind.

"Have you heard from Kikuchi and Ai?" she asked.

"Just yesterday," he answered, "he's been doing quite well."

"I wonder how Ai is doing?"

"I think she's going to get a lot more closure...her rapists were arrested just recently," Noboru answered.

"Wow...that was quite mysterious."

"Well...her ex decided that the girl he baited in a gang rape was going to keep quiet."

"I heard on that on the news last night...he's finally going to get what's coming to him."

"Right...I think we should go and visit Ai and Kikuchi if they're not busy"

"I think we should call ahead to make sure that they're cleared."

Anko made a call to Kikuchi. He, unfortunately, was going to be busy for the next two weeks. He too was on his master's candidacy He was getting his masters in computer sciences. To also keep his bills paid, he has started to build, and repair, computers. He looked over to Anko who sat down on a bench.

"Right...how are things...?" Noboru asked.

"Not to well," she answered, "my mom and I hadn't spoken for five years..."

"Sorry," Noboru said, "there's no reason for all of that to happen."

"This one isn't your fault..." Anko said trailing off.

"I'm not concerned about your mom, dad, or brother," he then said. "I'm more concerned about _you._"

"Good," she said softly, "maybe now...she'll not be selfish."

"I think she's overdoing it..."

"What do you mean?"

"The incidents with your father and brother...she failed to step in and stop it."

"I do need to at least call and make right..."

Noboru nodded. He didn't force her to call right away. He didn't want her to be stressed out too badly. He didn't want their relationship to just too rocky. Anko has done a fair amount of reflection, and is quite glad. She's learned exactly what not to do. She's received a text from Tomoko. She frowned.

"What's the matter?" Noboru asked.

"Onizuka lucked out again," Anko said.

"Right...they've dated after graduation...and they've been married for three years," Noboru said.

"They're expecting a child," Anko informed.

"You know...we should drop in on them to see how they're doing," Noboru said, "I'm pretty sure that Onizuka's made enough..."

"Right, they moved into an apartment near the school!" Anko announced.

The two then went to visit with Onizuka and Tomoko. They have been together since the day after graduation. Onizuka continued to teach, as Tomoko continued her acting duties. Though, once it was found she was pregnant...she still wanted to work. Especially against the wishes of Onizuka, her doctor, and Mr. Ichiro. That is...the two _thought _there would only be just one child...they weren't prepared on what Mother Nature had intended for them.


	12. GFO: Great Father Onizuka

The Stalker of Tomoko Nomura- Aftermath Part 3/GFO: Great Father Onizuka

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Great Teacher Onizuka. It is owned by Tohru Fujisawa.

It has turned out that Kikuchi and Ai had to decline on visiting with Anko and Noboru. They've been quite busy the past few months. Especially when they finally got married a month ago. Kikuchi looked directly to the clock. He smiled, as he made excellent time in creating his latest computer chassis. This computer took him a couple of hours to build. This was a personal job...as Onizuka requested it. The computers he had been quite out of date. He charged for the labor...since he was provided with the materials. Ai came in and she sate down on the couch.

"Ai," Kikuchi said, "any trouble today?"

"Not today," she said, "I am quite glad of something."

"What's that?" he asked...he zip tied down the cords.

"My attackers are finally brought to justice...though it's bittersweet," she returned.

"Right...if I remember...the girl went straight to the cops, who had her in for a rape kit."

"She also fought them off, getting their skin in her nails, and such."

"Ai...he's going to rot for a long time," he said, "do you have the closure you need?"

"I do," she said softly.

"Good," he said. "I'm not concerned with making love with you at this point."

Ai was put off by that statement. Even so, she knew he was right. Since they've dated, and lived together...he's slept in a separate room from her. Most often the couch...though that proved to be a blessing as he has had rather late nights. She did appreciate when he did hug her and such...but she knew he wasn't going to force the issue.

"I'm done," he said.

"Who's order is that?" Ai asked.

"This is from Onizuka himself...he was quite frustrated of his older computer," he said.

"It'd been a lot cheaper to buy one," she returned.

"True...however, he wanted a television tuner...especially for the kiddie movies he'll be recording."

"That's right!" Ai said. "He and Tomoko are expecting a child!"

"I'm on my way...maybe we can go see Anko and Noboru as well," Kikuchi suggested.

"just one thing...he'll need one of those high-definition monitors," she noted.

He smiled, he had it in a box ready to go. He carefully placed the machine in the back seat of his car, with the monitor. Once secured, they went out to see Onizuka. Ai noticed that Holy Forest was now a lot happier than it was years ago. Many of the newer teachers have taken to Onizuka's example. Maruyama was still the principal looking to make sure that nobody violated any rules. They drove for a few more minutes, as they saw the high-rise. Onizuka determined that they needed a larger place to stay. However...things were quite interesting.

"Tomoko," Onizuka started to plead, "the doctor said you needed your rest."

"He's right," Ichiro said, "you're in no condition to run around!"

"It's okay," she started, "we definately are going to be alright."

"Tomoko, we are a week due," Onizuka reminded.

"Mr. Onizuka...I am quite certain she's got her mind..." Ichiro started, but was cut off by the doorbell.

"Oh, that's Kikuchi," Onizuka said smiling.

He went to answer the door, and got his components ready. Kikuchi had everything set up within a matter of minutes. However...as to the issue on how Tomoko and Onizuka got together...it was about three weeks after graduation. With that business with Akira...she was still quite shaken. Though since she's graduated...things had gotten a lot more friendlier

"Tomoko," Onizuka said, "what are you going to be doing for the future?"

"I don't know," she said, "I've been recruited by a lot of different universities..."

"Well, you don't have to exactly go to college," he said.

"I've decided I wanted to continue working," she announced.

"I believe that you'll be working for quite a long time."

"Though...I don't have anybody to..."

"Right," he said, "come with me to dinner then...my treat."

"Okay, how about tonight?" she asked.

"Tonight would be perfect," he smiled.

"Mr. Onizuka," Misuzu started, "do you know of any fancy-pants diners?"

"Actually...here's a booklet from a few one of my friends gave me," he said. "Check the prices...because there's no way on a teacher's salary."

She nodded, and accepted the book. However, they ended up talking more, and more. From there, they started dating for 3 years. Then, they got married about two years ago. He's even Had Ryuji and Nagisa, his two _very _best friends come to help with the wedding. To the present, however...they were expecting, supposedly, their first child.

"Wow, your children would definitely be beautiful," Ai said.

"I know," Tomoko squealed as they went to the dining room to chat.

"It seems that Ai is doing a lot better," Onizuka remarked.

"She is...she's finally gotten that mysterious justice," Kikuchi said nodding.

"I hope she's not scarred to the point of not wanting to have a family," he prayed.

"Trust me...I won't force the issue," he said.

"Right, take it quite slowly...though, who knows...you may be content to not have a kid."

"With the way things are in Japan now...I rather take my chances and get killed."

"Very true," Onizuka said, "Anyway, we're a due in a week!"

"Wow, that's very close," Kikuchi said.

"Though...It would be quite surprising if..." Onizuka said.

"Mr. Onizuka," Ai said, "have you figured names out for your child?"

"I'm struggling on that one," he said.

"We can drop by the bookstore, and pick up something on baby names," Kikuchi suggested.

It definitely was a good idea. Tomoko and Onizuka carefully left the apartment After the door was locked behind them...he also packed extra clothing and such for the hospital. They agreed to meet at the bookstore a bit later. Onizuka wanted to take the bus to visit up with a couple of old friends. First, Ryuji and Nagisa. They've been dating for as longer than Onizuka and Tomoko have been married. He wanted to see what he was up to.

"Hey, Ryuji! It's been a while!" Onizuka greeted.

"Well, look who finally decided to visit," Ryuji said smiling. "You finally got with Tomoko."

"That's right...and you've snagged Nagisa," he returned smiling.

"She's actually at her classes," he said.

"Hello," Tomoko said, "how are you?"

"I am well," Ryuji said very nicely, "what's with the suitcase?"

"Well...I'm quite hard-headed," Onizuka said with a short laugh, "I think my kid will be the same."

"You shouldn't be on your feet though," he said.

"I've tried, she's quite active," Onizuka said.

"At least you two are doing your part," Ryuji then said smiling.

They allowed him to get back to work on his bikes. He was able to expand out, and hire more employees. They saw exactly who the legendary Onizuka was. That inspired them to the best they can. They have also had a run-in with Gennai. At this point, he has made inspector, along with Taku. Though...he was on a case. Gennai was on his break...well...about ten minutes to finish his break.

"Gennai," Onizuka said, "you definitely have been busy the past five years."

"Definitely," he said, "my wife and I definitely have a full house."

"Do you have any children?" he asked.

"We actually lucked out and had triplets," he smiled.

"I'm guessing your parents, and her parents, are fighting to see who gets to babysit," Onizuka guessed.

"True," he said, "however, it worked out as I was able to get a house with enough room...and my parents live next door."

"That's very good," Tomoko said sweetly.

"Yes, it really is," Gennai said smiling.

"Uh-oh...my water broke..." Tomoko said meekly.

"Onizuka you won't allow me to have things easy would you?" Gennai joked.

"For a big time inspector, this is a change of pace."

Gennai had called for an ambulance Once they have arrived, Gennai decided he'd better go. Onizuka had to ride back in patrol car, as the suit case was too big for the emergency vehicle. Still, he was able to start shooting text messages to everybody. Even Kunio dropped what he was doing to get to the hospital. Thankfully, Julia was able to come on short notice.

"Onizuka really can't do things easy can he?" Julia smiled.

"Nope," he said, "and that's the way he likes it."

"I'll let her know," Julia said.

"Thanks," he said, "I'll call you with any updates!"

"Don't forget your phone card," she said.

"Right," he said smiling, "her dinner's in the fridge, and she takes her bath at seven!"

Word spread, and everybody converged on the hospital. The press was not allowed, as patient/doctor privilege was quite clear. In fact, many had shown up. Kunio was just arrived. He huffed and smiled. Anko looked at him and gave up her seat. A nurse brought him a bottled water as he _ran _ten miles out of the way.

"You've run ten miles, that's too much," Noboru said.

"I we passed your house," Ai said, "we'd been glad to give you a ride."

"Sorry about that," he said, "I just got into running to keep in shape."

"Well, that's a great way," Ai said. "Next time...get a treadmill."

"Don't be mean," Anko said. "Besides, he really couldn't help it as he didn't know."

"It won't do anybody any good to fight," Miyabi said.

"Besides," Urumi said, taking a seat next to Kikuchi, "Tomoko would be sad if we did fight."

"Oh wow...sorry...I didn't...I mean..." Ai started.

"It's okay," Kunio said. "We all are a little on edge...after all, _this is _Onizuka we're talking about here."

"Definitely right," Ryuji said shaking his head, "he never did take everything the easy way."

They waited. The time...seemed like forever. In fact, it was now late night when the doctor came in with a smile on his face. Tomoko took the delivery and pain, quite well. She didn't have a cross word between Onizuka, or her doctors. Everybody woke up and saw him. He removed his surgical mask, and had quite a _huge _smile on his face.

"Ladies and gentleman, Onizuka and Tomoko has had twins," he said happily.

"I-I thought they had one kid?" Ai said with some serious confusion.

"I know, it seems that we were just as surprised," he said, "mother nature is quite tricky that way."

"When may we see them?" Noboru asked.

"You should come back tomorrow afternoon...the new parents need their rest," he said.

"I will call and let some people know," Kunio said.

He made some phone calls. It definitely spread like wildfire. Everybody went home to get some rest. The very next afternoon, everything was set. Friends, and family had made some serious well wishes. However, Onizuka had got himself out of trouble with the naming conventions of his twins. His first born daughter was quite impatient. His son followed close behind...about five minutes later...in grand traditional Onizuka fashion.

"I have decided to name my daughter Akiko," he said, "and my son Daisuke."

"That definitely is decided," Tomoko said, holding her two twins in her arms.

"Wow," Ryuji said, "definitely in grand Onizuka fashion."

"They're so tiny," Nagisa said looking at them.

"They're definitely healthy," he said. "They even have inherited my healthy appetite."

"May we come in?" Misuzu asked.

"Sure," Tomoko said brightly.

"Wow," Misuzu said smiling, "I guess I had better prepare myself."

"Nature has a funny sense of humor," Ryuji said smiling.

"Mr. Onizuka," the nurse said, "you have quite a few visitors."

"This would be tricky..." he said.

"It's alright, everybody will get a final check-up today to see if they're ready to go home tomorrow."

"I'll take more visitors," he said.

After all of the paperwork was completed, and all of the bills were paid...they were released from the hospital. Everybody marveled at the twins who definitely took after both. After everything was settled, he sat down on the couch. Tomoko looked over and saw him smiling. He knew that he was just getting started in being a father...but...

"What's this?" Tomoko asked, with the red t-shirt...with the letters GFO.

"That is what I'm going to be," Onizuka smiled, "great father Onizuka."

"Then I'll be the best I can be!" she declared.

"However, whatever thoughts of sleep we have...we better wait a while," he warned.

She went to the tiny bassinet, and Akiko started crying. She was quite hungry. Daisuke also woke up quite hungry as well. Onizuka smiled. He decided to let Tomoko take care of the feedings. After all, he reasoned that his children would be as healthy can be. After all of this adventure...things definitely have really changed. They changed for the better.


End file.
